Negative Serendipity
by emeraldLINX
Summary: Complete: The turtles come across a girl. Not an ordinary one: tormented and gifted with the power to see the future. A vision... a death will come to pass for one of the turtles...but who's?
1. Shadows

**A/N: **Hey everyone, emeraldLINX here, with my good buddy, ET. We've been TMNT fans since the dawn of our existence so it's about time that we pay them back for our hours of entertainment.

ET: We sat down one day spoiling our brains with hours on end of TV (well, watching the whole TMNT series over again and memorizing its lines) when Alix got this look on her face, and then took out a pad of paper. I looked at what she wrote: 'TMNT fanfic ideas.' "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Alix: "I think I'm thinking what you think I'm thinking."

ET: "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then I'm thinking we shouldn't just be thinking. What do you think?"

Alix: "Hell yeah!"

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters from TMNT, they belong to Mirage. HOWEVER, Raph will be ours! Eventually.-Wickedly maniacal laugh- -Cough-

ET: Kinky.

Alix: BTW, that dialogue actually occurred between us and was copied from the TV series. Yes, we obsess a LITTLE too much.

ET: Just a tad. Oh, and this is my first time writing a fanfiction. So go easy on **me** at least, not Alix.

Anyway, enjoy boys and girls!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Shadows

She ran… sprinted actually. The breath escaping her lips was milky white from the cold. She rubbed her black gloves together in order to warm them. Although she had been running for what seemed to be an eternity, her thin, worn jeans and burned green tank top did not keep the heat from escaping. The moon shone down on the path before her as she ran…where? Where was she trying to go?

Anywhere. Anywhere that was away from them.

She turned to look back on the skyline at the fully armored shadows that were chasing her. Their large, bug like eyes peeked out at her from under the red headbands, surrounding their temples. They were fast and seemed tireless, chasing her through the urban jungle, street by street, alley by alley.

The panic within her was so immense; she didn't notice the curb in front of her.

She tripped, going down hard, skidding around slightly, facing the way she had come. She wiped the blood from her cut lip, and then looked down at her now bare hand. Panic spread through her body. She had to find her glove, now. An unknown instinct made itself known to her. She didn't know why she had to wear it, why it was so important, but she had to find it NOW. The girl looked around her and then saw it, there, lying in front of her. She dove for it, ignoring the pain that shot up her hands and through her chest as she made a swipe with an extended arm…

But the Shadow got to it first.

He held the glove up, looking down at her fear stricken eyes. He reached for his belt, turning to alert his companions of the girl's current position. The girl quickly kicked the Shadow's shin, not waiting to see what the outcome was before once again bolting down the street, clutching her bare, bleeding hand to her aching chest.

The pain throbbed through her palm. Nothing could possibly be more insurmountably agonizing, she thought. It surged, pulsating through her body. Of all the scratches and bruises ever accumulated, for some reason, only those formed on her hands or wrists were sore. However, now it was too late for her glove. Too late to go back. Too late to survive.

The stringy child failed to notice the white hockey mask staring at her from an alleyway as she approached the next block. Nor did she notice the man behind it as he grabbed for a baseball bat out of the golf club bag on his back. What she did notice was a new pain that was smothering all thought, forcing her to lose focus. She could barely get any air and her limbs were about to give way with exhaustion.

Maybe she should just give in…she didn't know why she was running anyway… these Shadows could explain what was going on, why she had to have her gloves, why she had to get away! Now, the girl only desired to collapse and let the…things… take her. There was no point anyway. The pain was too immense. She wouldn't last much longer and might as well give in to the inevitable.

Turning, she slipped to the floor, ready to give her self up, shutting down her limbs, resigning herself to the Shadows… but instead, saw a huge golf bag filled with cricket bats, hockey sticks, and golf clubs.

"Goongala! Goongala!"

The man attached to the golf bag ran forward, swinging wildly with the baseball bat in his hands. The Shadows came at him from every side. He swung left, then right, Shadows flying everywhere with cries of pain as they hit the walls of surrounding buildings, knocking themselves out. Soon, there were none left standing, or if they were, it was because they were propped by the metal light poles that had broken their fall. Her masked savior turned to her, depositing his bat back in its sheath. He lifted up his hockey mask to reveal a relatively nice looking man of about 25 years old, with brown hair down to his shoulders and blue eyes that shown with the smile on his face.

"Hey, kid. You're ok now. Those Foot ninjas won't bother you anymore. I'll help you out."

The girl didn't know what to make of this new character. She knew that he had saved her, but was he just doing it to gain something for himself? Was he actually an enemy? Was he tricking her?

"So kid, you got a name?" The man smiled, extending his hand to her.

However, sitting on the pavement, she did not take it, or answer his question. She merely nervously smiled in return.

"Can you talk?" Once again, the girl refused to answer, merely gawking at his questionable compassion. "Oh uh… Name's Casey Jones. What's yours?"

"Um…I... I don't..." The girl at last spoke with a raspy, tired voice.

"So you do understand me kid! And all this time I thought you were an alien or something." Again, Casey extended his arm. However, when she did not accept, he put his hand around her gloved wrist and pulled her to her feet.

"What's your name, kid?"

She looked down at her bleeding palm and gingerly touched it. "My name...?"

"Ok fine. Where do you live so I can take you home?"

"Home?" She asked with an even raspier voice

Her tone confused Casey so he thought it was time for some extreme interrogation, "You're not running away from home and don't want me turn you into the police….are ya?"

"…I don't think so."

"Well then, what's your name?"

"Um…I..." She paused.

"Well…?"

The girl refused to say anything more. She merely attempted to clear her throat, stopping her raspy responses and cradling her damaged hand.

Casey sighed in defeat, slapping his forehead. He couldn't leave her. Nor could he help, if she refused to tell rudimentary information. But whatever this kid stole, saw, or did was something which interested or angered the Shredder, and so he couldn't leave her, whether she was on his side or not.

"So…." He shrugged, deciding to try one more time. "Why were the Foot ninjas after you, kid?"

"…Foot… ninjas? What?"

Casey pointed to the crumpled heaps of the black clad warriors.

"You mean the Shadows?"

Casey grinned. "Shadows? Heh, sounds like nightmarish fantasies to me. How old are you, anyway?"

She was going to respond, to try and tell this guy that she couldn't remember anything he had asked her, but was stopped when another fleet of Foot ninjas appeared from above.

"Friends of yours? You really musta done something to get them to send this many after you. But don't worry, kid, I can take 'em!" He grinned with an air of confidence. But that grin soon faded as more and more ninja's showed up, swarming over the buildings. He pulled his hockey mask back down over his face. "On second thought… let's get out of here."

Casey grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the direction of the swarming masses of lethal darkness.

However, he did not realize that he had grabbed her un-gloved, bleeding wrist.

A flashing, bright light suddenly ensued in the girl's eyes…

Flashes of thousands of pictures entered her mind…

Those of a woman with red hair in a wedding dress….

Those of Casey in a tuxedo…

Those of four standing, walking, talking turtles…

And those of blood and gore…

She continued running with Casey's tight grip on her, but it was all fuzzy.

A sudden pain enveloped her mind. Darkness suffocated her. All she could hear were wedding bells; all she could see were turtles, and all she could feel was sorrow. Casey's sorrow? What was going on?

"Stop," she whimpered. But Casey didn't notice and dragged the half stumbling girl into Central Park.

He knew they couldn't outrun the Foot, especially since this kid wasn't really running. She must be in shock or something. How else could he explain how she was acting? In any case, those stupid guys in the black pajamas were going to catch him soon if he didn't do something. He fished a green shell shaped cell phone out of his pocket, flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Don? Casey. We got a problem in Central Park, you wanna meet me there? Naw, it's the Foot, no dragons involved. Just hurry, Don! I can't explain right now!" He snapped it shut, shoving the phone back in his jean pocket, then dove as fast as he could down the next side path, hoping to hide until help arrived.

He turned back to the girl. Her face was streaming tears and her eyes were unfocused. Poor kid, she must have gone through a lot. He deftly swung her up into his arms, carrying her through the dense trees and down the dimly lit street. Her hands grabbed chunks of his shirt so that she wouldn't fall. Casey took this as a sign that she'd be fine and kept running.

Little did he know he wouldn't be running for much longer.

When Casey let go of her arm, the girl's head had immediately begun to clear. She no longer felt the alien feelings, saw the strange sights, heard the abnormal sounds. But where had they gone? And what had prompted them in the first place?

A more pressing question made its way to the surface as she looked around at the passing trees and the occasional street light; where was Casey taking her? She didn't know if she would like the answer if she asked him. She squirmed, trying to make him fall, or loosen his grip on her just enough so that she could slip out of his grasp. Casey turned his head to look down at her.

"What are you doing? TRYING to make me drop you?"

The girl wasn't listening, just gaping ahead of her. As Casey gazed up to see what had caught her attention, he collided into something that felt as hard as a rock. He fell back, his face feeling as flat as a pancake. The girl seemed to be trying to melt into his chest, with the way she was pressing her face up against him. She was terrified, that was obvious. But why-

Then he looked up.

"Hello, Jones."

It was Hun, his long time rival, leader of the Purple Dragon Gang, and right hand man of the Shredder. One arm was wreathed by a purple dragon tattoo, and on his opposite shoulder bore the red symbol of the Foot ninja. He was built like a mountain and had a scar on his left cheek. Hun was an army in his own right and was only sent out on special missions for the Shredder. Ones that had to be done right.

"I see you have some extra baggage with you, Jones, and I've come to claim it."

Casey ground his teeth. "Wow, kid, the Shredder must REALLY like you to have sent this guy." He stood, facing the large blonde neanderthal, the girl still in his arms. "What do you want with her, Hun? She's just a kid. I never thought of the Shredder as being a pedophile."

Hun took a step forward. "It's not your business what the Master has in store for her. Now hand her over willingly and I might just let you leave with all your limbs." Another step, then another. Casey became aware of the flashing glimpses of red as he realized that he was surrounded. Casey swore under his breath. He set the girl down on her feet, but she wouldn't take her face out of his shirt. Whatever Hun intended, it seemed as if it had happened before, and she hadn't liked it. With a new resolve, Casey detached the girl from his shirt and set her just to the side of him, then pulled out two cricket bats.

The girl looked up at Casey as he stepped up, twirling his weapons. She recognized the large man with the blonde hair from earlier. He was the one who had tried to catch her first as she was running. He pulled up a tree and threw it in front of her, hoping it would slow her down. She was terrified of what he could to her out here, surrounded by trees. And Casey... she was beginning to trust this man. He had been kind to her and was now going to try and protect her from his big hulking man. He slashed in front of him, taking a solid stance.

"You ain't gettin' her without a fight!"

"If you insist," Hun cracked his knuckles, and then bent down, getting ready to charge...

…when a big camouflage covered truck crashed through the trees, sending ninjas flying this way and that before coming to park right beside her. The back door opened with a creak and 4 turtles, all with different colored eye masks and carrying ninja weapons jumped out and landed next to Casey.

Four...turtles? But...turtles can't walk and talk...so who were these guys?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Well, what you guys think?

Alix: You better review or ET and I will sick Raphael on you!

ET: What a way to gain popularity, eh? (And it's "what do you guys think," Alix)

Raphael: She's definitely an odd ball.

Alix: Me, odd? I'm not odd, I'm eccentric.

Michelangelo: OK, stop stealing my lines!

ET & Alix: Heh, yes mother… spoiling all the fun

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Meeting of the Family

**A/N:** Hey guys, E.T. here. This chapter is mine to work on! MUHAHAHAHAHA I shall now attempt to turn your minds to mush with the goodness that is Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

Leonardo: Should I be flattered or frightened?

Donatello: I'm not sure; I'm feeling a little bit of both.

Rafael: Kinda...psycho obsessed, you know? Like Mikey and his comic books.

Michelangelo: Ye- HEEEEEEEY!

E.T.: Guys, shhhh let me write!

Emerald Linx: Well, yeah, I am just the editor for this little chapter. So, technically there should be no errors with my hawk eyes to detail. Of course, Mikey could do some sudden, accidental sabotage when going on a sortie with his toy planes and thus falling on top of ET's keyboard.

Mikey: Hey! It's not a "toy plane." It's an F-14 one of a kind model! –Sticks out tongue-

ET: Don't stick out that tongue unless you intend to use it. Now then, can we carry on with the chapter already?

E. Linx & Mikey: Fine, fine.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

The girl gawked at the four turtles standing in front of her. They were all twirling different looking weapons that definitely looked like they could poke someone's eye out as well as carve them like a turkey. Standing next to Casey, they were ready to fight the big hulking mass along with his endless army of ninjas.

With a start, she realized she recognized the green creatures from the vision she encountered earlier when Casey grabbed her hand. Heart pounding, she attempted to escape the memory of her hallucination with little success. But returning to her senses, she gathered that these… things… could also talk.

Wait, talk? She was out of her mind.

"So Casey, what's up with the clowns?" said the one with a red face mask, laid upon his turquoise green skin.

"I dunno. They just showed up. Must of heard about the rock and roll band." Casey said, tapping one cricket bat on his foot, while twirling the other with his right hand.

"Well then, since they came all this way, let's play them a tune!" chirped the creature with an orange face mask and began whirling two round pairs of wood connected by a chain around his half-shell.

"This one's called 'Black and Blue,'" added the faded sap green turtle with the purple mask and long staff.

"Let's dance." A blue face mask… and two swords: katana blades, to be more precise, she thought. At this one's words, they all leaped to separate areas of the small clearing, created around the turtles by the fleet of ninjas. Hun ran forward and was met by two of the four turtles, only to be knocked back into the melay of black uniforms.

As she watched in amazement, the four turtles' movements became that of something like fluid steel: strong, unbreakable, and yet so flexible, so loose, so in control. They became liquid metal before her eyes. Fascinated by this, the tattered girl failed to spot the figure behind her until a bag was over her head and a rope around it tied tight.

As the world went dark, the girl felt her last glove snatched off and her hands wrenched back behind her. She struggled but her weak limbs were no match to the brute strength of the ninja. Two gloved hands wrapped a rough coarse rope around her wrists and elbows. Panic intoxicated her as she attempted to lash out, kick, and struggle, yet all to no avail. She was in the ninja's grasp and there was no escape for her until....

Suddenly, he was gone. No one stood behind her anymore, and she fell backwards, having previously leaned up against the now non-existent ninja.

All she could hear was the sound of fighting and shouting. The concrete ground was cold to the touch and made her skin shudder. However, despite the anxiety brewing within her, the girl remained still and taciturn. She rubbed her sore wrists together in an attempt to free her hands, but stopped when the throbbing in her palm started again. Surging through her veins, the pain augmented her panic and desire of escaping her roped incarceration.

Then there was a loud thump, and all went quiet.

"You ok, kid?" It was Casey. She could tell it was him by the sound of his voice. "At least give me some sort of a yes or a no."

"I...I'm ok." She mumbled beneath the cloth barrier, and could feel someone untie the knot from around her elbows and wrist. Her arms began to sting in pain as one of her new allies tugged upon her ropes, then relaxed a little as they fell away. But when there was a pulling at the rope around her neck, the tightness of the rope did not lessen.

"No dice, Case," commented the red sash turtle; she could remember his voice, deep and strangely alluring.

"Looks like we'll have to cut this with a smaller knife if we don't want to cut her, too. It's too tight," added a voice, higher pitched with a sense of calmness. She figured this turtle was either the one with the purple sash or the blue sash.

"Eww, look at her hands already. I don't want you guys covered in blood. You might get some on me!" The orange sash, she figured. His playful voice was definitely memorable. He must be the youngest of all of them.

"Alright... you wanna help her into the truck before these goons wake up?" Casey began. She was beginning to trust him, and thus liked him above all her other new allies. "We'll drive to my place; I got some smaller knives there. Once that's done maybe she'll talk. I still don't know what they're after her for."

Two cold, three fingered hands took her by the elbows while two more pulled her up by her hands. As they pulled her up, her palms began to burn, with sweat dripping. Her dark, cloth-encased world was illuminated by a bright light as scenes and scenarios filled her head.

It was similar to that which transpired with Casey, but this time... it was overwhelming ...double the images...so many sounds... and above all of them hung a despair, a cold despair... and what seemed like an end...the pain of loosing someone dear...someone who should have stayed for so much longer. The feeling continued growing stronger, stronger, and stronger with a sense of acute sharpness that stung, until it all vanished with her consciousness.

Casey saw the girl faint, falling limp in Leonardo's and Donatello's green, cold arms. She just passed out without warning. This proved to Casey that she needed more care than a bag off her head. She needed somewhere to rest, and his pad was definitely not the place. Especially since the Foot was pursuing her, and they would not stop until they captured her. It looked like there was only one place to go: the turtles' home deep within the sewers, the lair. He looked at Raphael as the girl was laid gently inside the back of the Battle Shell, their huge gadget-laden gas guzzler.

Her face was pale with sweat, concerning the turtles and especially Casey.

"Looks like she's crashin' at your place, guys," he nonchalantly murmured, knowing one of his friends would not be open to such a suggestion.

Leo's eyes bulged behind his blue face mask, crossing his arms. "NO WAY, Casey!" He gasped with an edge of tension. "We're not allowed to bring anyone down to the lair, especially someone we barely know and who is somehow involved with The Foot. Master Splinter would be furious!"

Raphael, always the first to question his brother's authority, tightened his red mask and leaned against the edge of the car. "Oh, come on Leo. She can't stay at Casey's place. That'd be as good as killin' her, whether or not the Foot could find her." He flashed Casey a grin, who made a note to punch his turtle friend later.

"He's right, Leo." Donatello replied attempting to act as the 'peace-maker' between Leonardo and Raphael (as always). He returned from his inspection of the girl's clothes for some sort of tracking device (staying out of the underclothes area, of course). "We can't leave her out here, the Foot would find her, and we don't know if she's a vital part in some plan to take us out or not."

"Yeeea, see. Can't be to careful mnnyea, mmnyea," Mikey said, flipping the back of his orange mask out of his face, from the top of the truck in his best Edward G. Robinson voice.

Leo sighed and dropped his arms to his sides. "Alright fine, but we have someone watching her at ALL TIMES. We don't know what she can do. Don, put a tracker in her pocket just in case she gets past us." He looked over at Raphael, who had jumped at the idea of a 'watch'. "Let me guess. YOU want first watch?"

Raphael grinned then took out both Tsai's and twirled them three times between his fingers before he caught them and made a salute. "You know me."

Master Splinter was NOT going to be happy about this.

* * *

The girl gently crept back into her body, embracing consciousness. She was met with a throbbing headache, aching palms, and the feeling of lying on something soft. Where was she? All she could remember was a white hockey mask... a big truck…and despair, lots of despair. The girl slowly opened her eyes as to avoid the sudden onslaught of bright white lights surrounding her. Focusing her eyes, she sensed a huge green face inches from her own, breathing on her. Not knowing what it was and ignoring the now doubled headache which she provoked, she screamed as loud as she could.

"AAAAAAAH!" The face fell back against the wall, clutching at its chest. It was one of the turtles, the one with the orange sash. The youngest, it seemed.

Panting he responded, "Don't do that! Givin' me a heart attack; why don't ya!" He shook his head as he walked toward her. She pushed herself even further against the back wall behind her in an attempt to keep a safe distance between them. His breath was bad enough, why be close to his green, creepy skin?

Footsteps sounded from the outside hallway and soon the turtle with the red sash ran in.

"Mikey, what did you do to her?" He said, putting his fists on his hips.

"I was just watching her, honest!" There was definitely a whine in his voice, the girl noted.

"Oh yeah? I don't recall her being plastered to the wall the last time I was in here." This was the one with the staff, the purple one. He walked in, followed by the last turtle, Casey, and what appeared to be a large rat wrapped in a bath robe. The rat walked forward.

"Michelangelo. How many times must I tell you not to frighten our company? She is not used to who we are. You should not rush things." He spoke in a very husky voice with a trace of a Japanese accent, as he shook his head at the naïve turtle. He motioned to the blue ninja, who stepped forward and offered a cup of steaming tea to her from a wooden tray. "Drink this, my dear. It will calm your nerves."

The girl slowly reached forward, but first noticed that her hands had been bandaged, unable to observe the terrible scrapes on her palms. This sent a shock through her body. Her mind focused on one thing that she needed and that she needed now. She ignored the pain in her head as she jumped up on her bed, looking at her hands.

"Where are my gloves? WHERE are my GLOVES?! I need them now! I need them NOW!" She had to have them, she couldn't think of doing anything without them. She looked around her frantically. Where were they? Where had they gone? Lost out there, out there in the park. Panting erratically, she shrieked, "I have to go find my gloves!"

"Whoa, whoa, kid, you're not going anywhere just yet. You need to rest; you've had a big night." Casey pushed down on her shoulders so that she was sitting again.

"But, my GLOVES-" she struggled to stand up as the four turtles gawked in surprise. What a nut job, Mikey thought. However, the girl could not say the rest of her sentence, as the rat shoved tea down her mouth. Gulping it down in order to breath, the tormented girl coughed relentlessly only to feel sudden warmth. Her body relaxed and her mind let go of her need.

The gloves could wait...they could wait.

"Now then, my dear, have you calmed down?" The rat looked at her with actual concern.

"I....uh ...yea. I have." She replied, finding her voice no longer raspy, despite a feeling that her throat was torn to pieces. "Um...Who...are, uh are you? I mean, I know that you're four, five foot three inch tall turtles and a rat, but I don't know...who."

The rat nodded, pretending to understand her confusion as a state of procedure. "My name is Splinter, and these are my sons."

"Heh sons? Last time I checked… rats didn't have turtles."

Mikey merely laughed… at least she thought the orange sash turtle was named Mikey; it was hard to concentrate with her surprise.

The one with the blue sash and katana blades stepped forward and bowed. "Leonardo." His voice gave off an air of confidence. He was someone who gave orders and followed the will of his superiors to a T.

Purple sash and staff: "Donatello." He gave her a small smile of encouragement. This one was shy, used to being semi-alone except for his brothers and Splinter, she figured.

The orange sash and twirling wood chain things: "I'm Mikey!" He grinned and winked at her. Impudent, obnoxious. Definitely the youngest. The girl suppressed a smile.

The red sash and small long hilted daggers: "Raphael." He twirled his blade and stuck it in his belt with perfect timing, a sly grin happening over his features. She couldn't read this one as easily as the others. It would be interesting to figure him out.

"Now then, my dear, what is your name?" Splinter knelt on a chair that had been brought for him by the turtles so that he was eye level with her. She looked down.

"I...I...I'm sorry, sir, it's kind of embarrassing but...I don't know." She looked up by way of apology to see them all exchange looks. "I don't really remember much before I woke up with that scary guy with the glasses in the strange wheelchair sitting, and then jumping off of that really cold metal table only to bump into this creepy green test tube thing…and then running through lots of Shad- Ninjas. Oh, and then there was that really big guy who threw a tree at me, and then I met Ca-"

"Stockman," said Raphael, throwing his Tsai into the opposite wall with a loud thunk. "I bet that's who she means by the guy in the chair."

"I have no doubt that you are right, my son," said Splinter. "But whatever the case, this leaves her without a name and a home."

"AWESOME! That means she can stay with us, right?" Mikey jumped up from his sitting position on the floor. "We get to have a human GIRL stay here? Please, sensei, please... please, please pleaaaaaaaaaase?" The rest of the turtles in the room seemed to straighten a little at the idea, a ghost of a smile on all their faces. The girl suppressed a small twinge of anger.

What was she, a pet to be handed around?

"Yes, my son. And as for a name, I wish to follow my earlier choice pattern. Leonardo." His son stepped forward. "Please bring me the old renaissance book in our library." Leonardo left and returned quickly. Master Splinter opened the aged book to a marked page and scanned the page before he stopped, smiled, and nodded. He looked up at her. "For the time being we shall call you Anguissolah, until we find out more of your past, including your true name. Do you like it?"

Anguissolah tested the feel of her new name on her tongue, and then gave a small smile. "Sounds nice. I like it, thank you," she politely responded, trying not to say the wrong words.

"AWESOMELY RADICAL DUDE!!" Mikey pumped his fist in the air.

Raphael snorted. "Keep talkin' like that and she might pass out again." He looked at Anguissolah, shaking his head. "First rule of the lair, ignore Mikey. Your life'll be a whole lot easier."

"Yea, Mikey's always annoying. It's his secret mutant power." Donatello added, getting a giggle to escape from her mouth.

"Come on Angy! Let me show you around!" Mikey jumped forward and pulled her up by the elbow, pushing her out into the hall. He was soon followed by his brothers.

"Come back here, shell-for-brains!"

"We can't leave her to you, you'll break her!"

"No I won't!"

The girl- Angy, she remembered now- smiled at the kindness of her new acquaintances in spite of the night she had experienced. Her gloves could definitely wait.

Casey looked sideways at Master Splinter as he watched Angy and the boys run out into the hall.

"You ain't gonna ask her about her night? Like why she "has to find" those gloves of hers?"

Master Splinter slowly stood, turning to face the exit of the room. "She has had a trying night. I sense much unrest in her. Something more has happened to her then what we have seen. We will allow her to rest before we begin to interrogate her further." His eyes narrowed as he watched his sons leading Anguissolah around, from room to room. "I shall be very interested to see what is hidden inside her mind."

Casey shivered. Whenever Master Splinter said something like that, there was definitely something a foot. Pun intended.

* * *

**A/N:** FYI, when it says Angy…it is pronounced: An-ji. Yeah. Hope that makes sense. Also, for further info, much of the dialogue is from the TV series. So yeah, don't sue us; we're merely screamish TMNT fan girls.

ET: You'll see a whole lot more if I have any say in it.

Mikey: Great. I am getting my lawyer!

Raph: No, no… I think some harsh negotiating will do the job. –Cracks knuckles-

E. Linx: If I weren't a total fan girl, then I might actually be afraid.

ET: Ooh, I'm first in line for Raphael's "punishments"!

Raph: Uh, never mind.

E. Linx: -cries-


	3. Horrors

**A/N:** Well, now it's my turn (E. Linx). I would laugh maniacally but ET did that in the last chapter. Hm… think, think, think.

Mikey: You could cackle insidiously.

Lynx: What am I? Mr. Hyde?

Raph: More like a hyena.

ET: Heh, don't provoke her. Have you guys ever heard her laugh?

Lynx: Hey!! I think I am just going to hit someone with this overly sized foam baseball bat. Cower in fear! –insane giggle-

Mikey- Oh, I'm cowering.

* * *

Chapter 3: Horrors

Shredder was not happy. It was a week, a week of searching every street, every alley, every mail box, and still not a sign of the girl anywhere. As if vanishing into thin air. His forces, spies, ninjas, and all the others could not find her or any sign of the turtles. He paced his office in anger. This girl was even more vital to him than the turtles' destruction right now. He clenched his fist as Hun came in for his daily report.

"I hope you have some better news for me today, Hun." He snarled in his usual hideous hiss. No answer. "WELL?"

"Master," Hun began in a subdued voice, "there is still no sign of her anywhere. Stockman is now creating a device that will track the code she bears. We should have her in our grasp very-" He was silenced by the pounding of his master's fist onto the office table, splintering it.

"I want her found, Hun. All these delays make me impatient! If the turtles find out about what she can do, she will be a potential weapon to be used against us!" Shredder's eyes blazed behind his mask. "Find and bring her here! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

* * *

A faint panting noise echoed through the darkness. But where? Where was it coming from? She wondered. It haunted her to no end. Echoing, and echoing like a lingering sadness. Each new breath added to the chaos. It built up, a cacophony without noise. Everything was out of control. The sound: bleating in her ears. A taste of fear clung to its winds.

The rasp was hot within her lungs, coldly grasping her, squeezing with an invisible hand that showed no mercy. Her muscles vibrated, frequently expanding only to detract immediately, in an attempt to escape the tightness. Over and over again, building up, more and more.

However, as her fingers flew to her chest in a frantic endeavor to tear out the pain, her eyes did not meet her hands. They were invisible. A sense of panic flooded her mind as she realized how dark the darkness actually was.

As far as her mind's eye could see, the shadows stretched for eternity, consuming all in its path. Desperate, she patted her shoulders, sides, and legs, to ensure that she was, in fact, standing there. But she felt nothing. She no longer possessed the sense of touch.

All of her senses dissipated, shriveling into the cold breaths of wind. The sound of her breath suddenly augmented, transforming into a heartbeat. Pulsating, throbbing, and moaning with tireless enthusiasm. Each beat convulsed her chest with an uncontrollable force. Bum BUM, bum BUM, bum BUM. With each beat a new pang of pain pulsated through her.

She quickly began running away from the sound, despite the feeling of standing still. It quickly ensued, chasing, transforming all in its path into a deadly chaos. However, the heavy anvils within her lungs dragged the horrified girl down, falling hard into the darkness.

Her senses suddenly returned to her in the form of a pain caused from agonizing needles. Black goo crawled and repulsed her skin with an icy touch. She sank. Sank deep within the pool of darkness, as she attempted to steal air through her tormented air passages.

All seemed lost. The shadows refused to give in. Blood coursed through her veins in panic as she sank deeper and deeper. She grew faint, as the plop-drip noise covered her shallow breaths. But she had to get out...she had to!

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!_

The voice was deformed and shook her body. It shattered the sky, scorching it with a wave of crimson red. Suddenly, she was capable of seeing her arms and legs, under the influence of red light. Red light tinged with white.

She was no longer trapped with goo, but entombed under slabs of plaster and bricks. However, all else around her was shadowed by darkness. Nervously crawling to her feet, she noticed the incessant twitching of her hands.

Her gloves were gone.

Panting violently, her mind grew fixated on the absence of them.

_AAAAANNNNGGGYYYYY!!_

It was louder this time, with a faint sense of fright and desperation. She turned around, trying to find the source, but to no avail. Her own desperation to find it was almost as insistent as the call for her gloves.

Suddenly, the crimson sky began to fall. Well, drip to be more precise. At first sight, Angy swore the substance was paint. But upon further inspection, she placed her ungloved fingertips on it.

The "paint" was sticky, high in viscosity, and quickly dried and cracked. This was not paint.

But blood.

In horror, she fell back, to find herself in a pool of the red goo. It stuck to her fingertips, palms, and wrists, inching its way to her face.

Suddenly her body grew faint, weak, stripped of all strength. Her palms ached and ached while suffocated with caked blood. The sky's red color suddenly possessed silhouettes.

Sorrow caressed her weakness as the images danced upon her breath's wind. They danced a horrible dance, one she did not know and had no intention to learn, but was quickly swept into it. They giggled at their secret dance, and although she was part of it, she did not understand its meaning. She was not sure she wanted to.

Terrified, she reached her hand up towards the sky, trying to grab for the one silhouette not dancing, not giggling. It looked so different from the others. Smaller, broader. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Something was going to happen. She knew it.

And stuck there in the blood, metaphorically and literally, she was unable to help. Shaking tremendously, she screamed with concern the one name that could come to her mind.

_Raaaaaaaaapppppphhhhhhaaaeeeellll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

As if knowing her fear, the blood enveloped her, consuming all. She struggled, whimpering, and flailing, but failed to save the vision from above.

_No! No! No! Raphael!_

* * *

A surging pain enveloped her chest and darkness covered her eyes.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" She screamed, only to hear a yelp in return. "H-huh?" Lifting herself up with an aching pain in her bones, Angy slowly began to see light, reflecting off a very orange and green face.

"Uh-huh," it panted, "You're even worse than Raph."

"Mm-mikey?" Angy panted, attempting to regain her voice. As her senses returned, the girl realized she was sitting on top of her turtle friend with a blanket wrapped around her body and head. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well I wouldn't have to if my roommate didn't SNORE LIKE A CHAINSAW!" Mikey hurled this at the door of the room and a loud snore answered it. He then turned to her and grinned.

"Top bunk is off limits for you little girl!"

"Oh, heh, sorry." She released the shawl from around her, remaining on Mikey's chest.

A slight smile appeared on his face, immediately forgetting his friend's plight, "Do you know what day it is?!"

"Uh..." Angy quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Wednesday?"

"No. Well yes… but I mean no," he stroked his chin thinking, on the floor. Remembering the awkward position, the turtle swiftly lifted Angy off of him. After all, the girl was shorter and lighter than her roommate. "Today is movie marathon day!"

"No way!" She responded with honest interest.

"Way!" He grinned, clutching Angy by her gloved wrist and dragging her into the TV room. "This is gonna rock! I finally have someone to watch monthly movie marathons with me!"

"Thank goodness he won't be plaguing us anymore," Donatello could be heard murmuring in obvious relief.

"Hold on speedy," she moaned. "Lemme get breakfast or something first."

A whine escaped his lips, as it usually did when he wanted something that very moment. "Well hurry! I've been lying there waiting for you to wake up all morning!"

"Really? What time is it?"

"8:00 am." Leonardo laughed, appearing behind her.

"You call that late?"

"On movie day, any hour is too late. A minute wasted brings Mikey to tears in remorse," the blue turtle joked, munching down a muffin. Leo disappeared almost as quickly as he appeared. However, Angy didn't mind. She was used to his obsessive need to train. After all, that was obviously the reason for his early rise. No one in their right mind would be up at this hour (This, obviously, did not include Mikey, who was NEVER in his right mind).

Groaning, she headed towards the kitchen.

Feeling the cold metal hinge of the refrigerator, she refused to open its door. The girl paused, allowing her uneasiness and nausea show while trying to shake the premonition of her dream. However, upon an attempt to rid the thought, she completely forgot her need for food and instead let her hand drop to her side.

She turned around and sat on one of the kitchen stools, overlooking the entirety of her new home. All was quiet despite the fact that three of the four turtles dwelled there. Even the snoring was gone, which meant that Raph had awoken and left in his usual manner of grumpiness in the morning. Surveying her surrounding, Angy was deep in thought.

Mikey was patiently awaiting his new comrade on the couch; his back facing her. After only a week in their home, he was the first to warm up to her. Despite his obvious whining, he possessed the winning personality in her mind. Always laughing, always making impressions… always making her smile. She enjoyed his company most of all.

Or at least, she felt most comfortable with him.

Meanwhile, Leonardo was practicing some new technique in the corner. Every now and then, she could hear his 'Hyah's or other sounds. However, as a ninja, he was still surprisingly quiet. In more than one sense. The turtle was kind and understanding but had an air of superiority, and she could see why the brothers would usually get irritated with him. At least in terms of acting as the leader. Not to mention his formal and polite conversations with Angy made her feel out of place. Like a guest, not as family. She could not blame him however. After all, she wasn't family. Just a temporary guest. She shook her head, not wanting to think of family just now.

Soon her eyes fell upon Donatello. He, as well as Leonardo, was thoughtful and compassionate. However, just like Leo, she felt out of place with him unless they were talking about something he was working on. In those cases he was usually the one doing most of the talking, and he spoke with his back to her. Don seemed to feel nervous around her and thus kept quiet. Angy took pleasure in quietly watching over his shoulder, being fascinated with whatever he was working on, but never really interacted with the turtle as much as she did with Mikey.

And then there was Raphael. Who was not there.

Recalling her dream, Angy thought of the crimson sky covered in blood. Why did she think of him? Every time she did, she felt herself go slightly red, but this time it was different. A horrible anguish was slithering in her stomach. Something was wrong. She should talk to him.

"You're awfully quiet," started Donatello, who was reaching for some frozen pizza (obviously no longer frozen). He sat next to her and passed a plate of the cheesy goodness under her nose. "You haven't been eating lately."

"Mm." She murmured; fingering her plate, her eyes slightly glazed over. It was apparent to the turtle that she was in a daze.

"Hello?" He laughed uneasily, waving his three fingers in front of her eyes.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Me? N-nothing. Nothing's wrong."

Donatello raised an eyebrow. "You're a bad liar. Besides, if you won't eat the pizza, I will."

"Go ahead." She nonchalantly pushed the plate away from her.

"Ok, now I know something's up. You're acting like me. What's wrong?" He asked, trying with all his might not to eat the pizza offered to him. After all, what kind of turtle would he be without incessant pizza cravings?

Angy sighed. "I just had a bad dream. That's all. Really." She gave him a small smile that didn't reach up to her eyes.

"I'll say; your screaming woke me up. But… you've been like this for several days. I've come to rely on you as my alarm clock so I can work in my lab. Here, just eat it, ok?"

"I'm really not hungry." Upon hearing these words, Mikey immediately appeared out of thin air with the stealth of his ninja teaching.

"Does that mean you're ready to watch some movies?!" He grinned, "Oh hey pizza! Mm!!" Without another word, the childish turtle wolfed down Angy's potential breakfast. Donatello glared at him and sighed.

Despite loving movies and watching them with her new pal, Angy was too preoccupied. "Do you know where Raphael is?"

"Raph?! But you want to hang out with me today!" Mikey whined. He then took the time and eyed her carefully, "You look awful. Have you eaten anything?"

"You just ate her breakfast," Donatello groaned, smacking his forehead in aggravation of his brother's constant stupidity.

"How was I supposed to know?"

"It was sitting right in front of her."

"Well, a superhero needs to eat!" He joked, flexing his muscles. "Hey, where did Angy go?"

"You're just too beautiful to be seen with her unworthy eyes," Don sarcastically retorted, massaging his forehead, which he had slapped to hard for this time of the morning.

"I dunno... she's so quiet. You guys ever notice that? She even snuck up on YOU, Leo, and no one can do that!"

"What?" Don looked up in surprise. "She did?"

"Yea..." Mikey let his confident air slide, revealing an uneasy countenance. "Leo was training two days ago and I was coming out from the kitchen as she sneaked up on him and touched his shoulder. He jumped about ten feet in the air. Didn't hear her coming at all, and she hasn't even had ninja training." He shook his head. THIS level of thinking was way too much of a strain.

"Whoa...that's...that's interesting." Don looked as puzzled as Mikey felt.

"Hey, what's up with you? Only Raph's smart enough to make those kinds of comments." Mikey smiled, trying to lighten the mood he had caused to descend on his brother.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm going to … go fix something." With that the purple sash turtle walked out of the kitchen and towards his computers, leaving Mikey in the dust before he could recruit his brother for his crazed zombie daze.

"Uuuuh, now my marathon is done for!"

Leonardo, meanwhile, watched the entire conversation. "I think I saw her head towards the west section of the sewers. I think Raph went out for a movie or something too."

"He gets to watch a movie?!"

"No one's impeding your view of the TV, Mikey."

"But no one's gonna watch it with me."

* * *

Head down, Angy strolled along the sewers, blindly thinking. She turned corner after corner, not sure of where she was going. Her mind sped ahead, around even more corners, getting lost in the realms of her mind.

"Hey, kid!"

"Huh?" The girl gazed up to see Raphael in his trench coat, her brain slowly backtracking to her body. "Where were you?"

"Was going to see a movie."

"At 8:00 am?"

"Well not many people are around then."

"Oh." She sighed. Maybe she was wrong. The turtle was fine. He wasn't dismembered or dying. Maybe her dream had just been something her mind had made up to confuse her. She ran her hand over her features.

"Somethin' wrong, kid?" Raphael approached her, shedding his attire. Even after a week around him, she still couldn't read any of his emotions, unless all he ever felt was some sinister pleasure at life.

"Nothing really. Just out for some fresh air."

The turtle could hear the depression in her voice. "Hey, you wanna go topside with me? I mean, the sewers don't exactly have fresh air." He asked with a grin in her direction.

"Um, ok." She smiled and followed him to the nearest manhole.

* * *

Angy had never been on a motorcycle before. It was definitely an inebriating experience her first time. Speeding along down the streets of New York City at 120 mph was something she could definitely get used to. She could feel her fear and depression left behind in the wind. Raphael was an expert in handling the early morning traffic, speeding through red lights, not wanting to risk stopping at one and being spotted. He swerved around corners at a break neck speed. She doubted that Master Splinter knew about this toy of his.

After driving around for half an hour of so, Raphael pulled into a stray alley and turned off the motor, then looked behind him.

"You can let go now. We've stopped." He grinned at her as she slowly stood up and leaned against the brick wall next to him.

She gave him a fake little pout. "Already? And I was just starting to have fun!"

He laughed and leaned over the front of his bike. "You know, you're not what I expected. I thought you'd start bawling as soon as you got your first REAL breath of fresh air." He tossed his helmet to the side. "Feeling better?"

"Then what?"

"Then you were this morning."

"Oh heh...yea, a lot. How did you know I...?" She trailed off, confused.

The turtle grinned in a way which could cause any girl to squeal mainly authors of a fanfiction. "I'm a ninja, remember? I notice these things."

He glanced down at her hands. "That reminds me," He added, trying to interrogate without making the girl nervous. "What's up with you and those gloves? I mean, that first night you were really...insistent on having them. What's up with that?" He crossed his arms and leaned against his bike, staring intently at her.

Angy sighed and looked at her hands. Half-lying, "I already told you, I don't know. It's just...if I don't have them on, I feel like something will go horribly wrong, like I won't survive." She shook her head, hoping her previous guesses were wrong. "I wish I knew."

Suddenly one of her hands was bare. She started, and then looked up to see Raph examining it closely. With a strangled cry she dove for it but instead crashed into the bike. She could feel the overwhelming drive building up inside of her. She had to get her glove back.

She HAD to! Or it would all fail; everything she cared for would die. She had to get it BACK! She saw Raphael standing, still looking intently at her glove, at the back of the alley. Her mind started calculating where he would dive to next, which way she should grab, how fast she should move, and before the turtle could breath, she grabbed his arm and snatched the glove away from his curious eyes.

But she made the mistake of grabbing his arm with her ungloved hand.

As her world began to swim and her vision to go, she saw Raph's face start to change and become distorted. "Huhhhmmmm," she moaned, consciousness: quickly lost.

She was back in the realm of her nightmares, watching Raphael's face fall farther and farther away from her.

As Raphael watched his friend earlier, still by his bike, he had thought how like a panther she looked, ready to strike. Cool and calculating, and yet still dangerous. He had no idea she could move that fast either, like lightning, and was surprised because she hadn't learned ninjitsu.

When she passed out, he caught and gently laid her on the floor, telling himself not to panic. He forced the glove back onto her vacant hand. What was wrong with her? Why, after just TOUCHING him, did she totally lose it? What the shell did those gloves have to do with everything? He pounded the ground in frustration.

He, and his brothers, were trying to glean information this past week as to her whereabouts without her knowledge, hoping to find something on the surface. But nothing came up. There was no trace of a missing teenage girl answering to Angy's description.

As she came to, he let her back and head rest against his chest, hoping that something relatively softer than the ground would reassure her. She twitched with nervous unease, and the turtle, slightly frightened at this girl who was like a sister now, held her tight, as if she was cold. After a few seconds of consciousness, she let out a blood curdling scream.

"NO!"

It took her a moment to realize where she was. She looked up at Raphael, then took a deep breath and leaned forward, her head in her hands. He sat next to her, waiting.

"So, you gonna tell me what's been goin' on in there?"

She looked up at him and saw the sympathy in his eyes. Raphael wouldn't tell anyone and wouldn't think she was crazy, either.

Somehow she knew, despite hanging around with Mikey instead of Raph. Despite her comfort level higher with orange, she felt a stronger brother-sister relationship with red.

"I..." Her raspy voice was back and she cleared her throat to make it go away. She began nervously pacing back and forth, debating whether or not this was a good idea. "I see things... I don't know what they are, but... I don't know. An example…" Her voice suddenly grew shaky, and frightened. "When this first happened… was with Casey, and I saw you guys and this woman in a white dress, bells, children, and, and…things like that. But then they got so depressing... so... foreboding..." Her head jerked up to look at him and her eyes gleamed with an intensity that was almost palpable in its heat. "Promise me you won't tell anyone. No one can find out, ok?"

"But..." Raphael didn't know if keeping this was such a good idea.

"PROMISE ME!" Her eyes glistened with tears and she was almost on top of him in her earnest to gain his consent to her request. "Please?" The turtle took a deep breath and hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

"Promise."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay all typed up! And on a school night, even!

E.T: AND RAPH STRIPS! -squeals-

Lynx: AND RIDES HIS MOTORCYCLE!

Mikey: Ahhhh, why don't I ever get the girls to scream over me?

Leo: You really want Alix and E.T. fawning over you like that Mikey? (-Points to the two with hearts in their eyes gazing at Raph, who is practicing twirling his Tsai-)

Mikey...Good point

ET&Lynx: (-too love-stricken to make a comeback-)


	4. Ruptured Repose

**A/N**: YAY! E.T.'s turn again! cackles It's the chapter you've all been waiting for! (I think). Oh, and thanks for all the reviews! This makes me feel all warm and cozy inside!!

Alix: They love me! They really love me!

E.T.: AHEM

Alix: I mean...US! They love US!

E.T.: That's better.

Don: Hey, don't you mean they love US? -points to his brothers and himself-

Mikey: Yea, we ARE the stars of the fanfiction -poses- Turtle Titan!

Raph: -about to hit him in the back of the head-

Leo: -stops him and shakes his head- No Raph. -smacks Mikey up the back of the head himself-

Mikey: OW!

E.T.: Hey look, Donny! You have your own little fan club in the reviews. Maybe we should start renting you out to Lunar-ninja and pacphys.

Don: Um...I don-

Alix: DONATELLO FOR RENT!

Mikey: WHY DOES NO ONE WANT TO RENT ME?!?!

E.T.: They all hate you and secretly wish you would choke on a cream filled donut. But seriously, guys; we need some Mikey and Leo lovers to show their colors! Support your brothers!

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Ruptured Repose

Uroku Saki, known as the Shredder when in his full armor, finished tying the sash around his waist. Infernal clothing, when he ruled, such devices would be outlawed and he would no longer have to hide among the humans. He would kill anyone who said anything about his appearance. A malevolent smile grew on his face. How he longed for that day, striving for it with all his energy yet always managing to slip just out of his grasp

And it was all because of those turtles.

Now those turtles were in his way… _again_.

He clenched his fist in anger at this newest thorn in his side. They were in possession of an essential ingredient to his plans, belonging to him and only him. He was determined stop at nothing to obtain it. Even if his methods required punishments similar to that of Baxter Stockman's in order to force Hun to move quicker. Such measures were his least desirable solution, but to achieve his goal, Saki would do it. Sitting down behind his desk, which was barely off the ground, and leaving room for his legs to fit underneath, Saki glared at the Japanese mat in front of him. He did not lose his first influence of this planet's culture and would thus uphold it throughout his existence on Earth. Patiently, he awaited his first daily report of a series, from profits to new discoveries. The door opened and in walked his first agent.

It was Hun, grinning.

Saki narrowed his eyes as he stared at his most faithful servant. Considering his servant's countenance, he concluded no punishments were needed after all. "I hope you have good news for me, Hun."

The assistant looked up after bowing, as was customary, to his master. His grin, a grin that would chill the blood of even the bravest of the brave, remained on his face. Carrying a hand held device that beeped each passing second, he said nothing, too jocular for words. Stockman's work, Saki supposed. He waited a while, savoring this feeling of victory even before it was announced to him.

"Well?"

"We've found her, Master. We leave to retrieve her upon your approval."

---------------------------------------------------

Angy woke up from her nightmares with her usual scream and panting, but this time the pain and fear did not disappear as quickly as it would like to do. She sat in her bed, putting her head in her hands, taking deep breaths in order to calm herself. This dream was real this time, even more than the previous night. She massaged her forehead, feeling the smooth cloth of her gloves against her face and sensed the frigidness in her body relax.

Everything was fine. She had her gloves. Nothing would go wrong when wearing them. But something...something wasn't right. What was missing this morning? Why was it so quiet? Instinctively she flung her head to the doorway.

Mikey. Mikey hadn't saluted her yet this morning.

He usually woke up when she did, or was up before she was, and always greeted her in the morning. Yesterday was the first time he actually slept in the same room, since the poor turtle was still upset from her absence at the movie marathon. Thinking of that day created butterflies in her stomach.

Back in her original trains of thought, she reminisced with some sadness on Mikey's naïve personality. He was always there with the first smile or welcoming back pat. But he hadn't shown up yet today. Suddenly the girl felt a blanket of loneliness. He was no where to be seen. Frowning, she listened. She heard quiet whispering out in the main part of the lair. That was odd. The brothers never spoke in the morning, and when they did, they talked normally, not in whispers. Angy careful climbed out of bed, changed into her everyday clothes, and paused at the entrance of her room.

Something in the air did not feel right. A sense of being out of place and ominous warning filtered through her mind. However, after more intriguing sounds, she let curiosity consume her.

They were all sitting in the lair, waiting for her. Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello at least pretended to look as if they were just hanging around. Raph leaned up against a pillar next to his punching bag, Mikey sat on the couch (miracle of miracles, the TV was off), and Don was perched on his stool in the lab, doodling on a pad of paper. But Leonardo and Master Splinter were not even bothering to hide their tense patience. Master Splinter sat on a chair with his legs tucked under him, his eyes closed and his hands in his lap. He was never up this early, or if that was the case, was still in his room meditating. Leo stood behind him, slightly to the right. His eyes bore into hers with a concern that frightened her.

What was going on?

She stepped out of her room and walked to the edge of the outer part of the Lair. If she jumped down, she would be in the center. Maybe this was just some kind of a game? But then she saw Leo pat Master Splinter on the shoulder, and he opened his eyes. The look in them told her that this was far from a game. Angy began to fidget with her gloves, picking at them and then pulling them straight. She wasn't going to like whatever was coming up next.

"Good morning, Anguissolah. I hope you slept well." Master Splinter seemed overly calm, overly serious. These were simply formalities, but those that made her flesh crawl.

"As...well as can be expected." Angy vacantly responded, nervously looking around at all the other turtles, whom seemed very calm and collected, but with small little twitches or movements betraying their uneasiness. "What's...going on, Master Splinter? Did something happen?"

Master Splinter slowly shook his head, thinking of a good opening to the underlying topic. "No, my dear. We have found nothing. I wish to ask you something, however. I wish for you to truly search your mind for the answer to my question and to trust us with the answer."

Angy merely raised an eyebrow, completely clueless.

Master Splinter sighed at her dense reasoning. "We are greatly concerned about you. Raphael has told us of your mishap yesterday on the surface-"

"WHAT?!" Angy stared at Raphael, who was most carefully avoiding her eyes. "You….. _told _them?" A small jab of pain hit her stomach, then another and another. "But you...Raph, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone! You PROMISED me!" She couldn't say anything else, only stare at him. An uncanny silence followed her accusational outburst. Her whole stomach was now full of pain. Pain, fear, and anger. Her nausea overwhelmed and threatened her previous meal (which was not much anyway). However, she held it back, not wanting to make the turtles believe her to be more of a nutcase then they already expected.

"Angy, something like that can't be kept a secret." That was Donatello, always the peacemaker, always the explainer. He now stood next to his brother and their sensei, staring at her, trying to win her support through his eyes. However his tone of voice made her feel sicker. _Stop preaching already!_

"Yea, Angy. We can help you. Maybe if we knew what happens when you touch people without your gloves, we can make it stop. That won't happen anymore. Then you won't need those gloves of yours." Raph added, slowly making his way behind his Master, attempting to hide from her. He still wasn't making eye contact with Angy, and that added another pain, this time in her upper back. She wasn't sure how long she could keep still with all these eyes on her. The walls were beginning to close in.

Leo stepped forward, standing right in front of her. "We can just run a few tests, see why it happens." He put his hands on her shoulders, trying to get her to look at him. He gave her a small, uneasy smile. "Maybe it's part of your DNA or som-"

"SHUT UP!" Angy pushed him forward, away from her looking at the floor in order to keep the tears of frustration from falling. Leo was offended, receiving the message that he was something nasty and disgusting. "Are you crazy? Willingly go without my gloves? Willingly go through all that stuff again?" Angy glared at him, her eyes bright with tears. She couldn't cry in front of these guys, she just couldn't. "I don't want to go through all that again! I don't want to see him die again! I just want it to go away!"

The tears trickled down her cheeks, despite her best efforts. Angy crumpled to her knees, holding her head. Her gloved hands clenched and unclenched around her ears. The walls were getting smaller and smaller. She was in danger. They were trying to harm her; they were trying to make her fail. They didn't understand what was going on with her and she wasn't going to be some guinea pig. A different instinct took over her body. Find a way out. Anyway out.

Master Splinter looked greatly troubled. "Anguissolah, what are you talking about? What images are plaguing your mind? Who is it that perishes in your visions?"

She didn't hear him. She suddenly felt eyes all around her, staring at her, chasing her. Her mind shot back to the first night she could remember of her new existence, when she'd met Casey. All those ninjas...it felt like they were all there, watching her. Someone was looking for her. Someone was going to hurt her. She had to get out, had to get out NOW.

The fear, the awareness.

They were going to find her.

She looked at all exits, everything was heightened. She saw Mikey standing at the entrance to the Lair. A guard, trying to keep her in, trying to let them catch her. Her teeth clenched. Well, she just wouldn't let them catch her.

Leo took another step toward the trapped looking girl whose haunted eyes were darting around frantically. She looked so scared, so fragile, so frightened. What was going on inside her head? Maybe if she could tell them what had been going on in those nightmares of hers..."Angy, what's-"

She wasn't listening. She just stared at him, backed up about two feet, then made a bolt for the door, past Leo as he made a grab for her arm, past Raph and Don, both falling in her wake as she ran. She could see Master Splinter running after her. "Stop her, Michelangelo! Do not let her get by you! We must calm her!"

She didn't have time for this. A few hasty calculations and she was free.

Mikey saw it all in slow motion from his stance at the very center of the Lair entrance. He saw Angy running toward him, her face so pale and frightened, like that first night two weeks ago, but her eyes were different. They were so cold...intelligent and, what scared him the most...merciless. He stood his ground, fully intent on knocking her out if he had to. She was 8 feet away, 6 feet, 5 feet...

Then she was gone. She just simply wasn't there. She completely vanished. But that wasn't...how could she-.

"Behind you, my son!" Mikey turned to see her silently running down the spiraling tunnels of the sewers, and soon she was out of sight. He didn't even hear her footsteps as the distance between her and the Lair grew. He hadn't seen her, he hadn't heard her...who was she, Batman?

He heard someone else run past him and caught them by the arm: Raphael.

"Whoa, hey, bro, where're you going?"

The red turtle wrenched his arm out of his brother's grasp. "I have to follow her. This is my fault! I'm responsible for her now." He dashed after her. Mikey began to chase after him, but he felt a hand on his own arm. This one belonged to Master Splinter. His eyes were determined as he looked at the three remaining members of his family.

"Let us take a better means of transportation, my sons. We will not catch her on foot." He let his hand drop to his side, his countenance so confused; a look his sons had never seen on his face before. "Something tortures her soul. I cannot guess what images appear in her head, but they are hurting her mind and her spirit." He turned to go to the alien elevator that would take them up to street level and to the Battle Shell. As he walked inside the strangely decorated contraption, he mumbled to himself, "So quick... how could she be so well trained in the ways of stealth and speed and yet know nothing about the way of ninjitsu?"

His sons followed him to street level, got in the Battle Shell, and followed the sounds of the roaring motorcycle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Angy didn't know anything about New York. During her stay with the turtles, she mostly remained down in the sewers so the Foot wouldn't spot her walking among them. She emerged from an alley into the bright morning light streaming down from the sky. Not many people were around, as it was still too early for major activity. But there were still too many people who she didn't know, didn't trust. She had to get away from the Lair, but she didn't dare run out in the open. She felt her new instinct take over again, this time with a different effect. Her fear faded from her mind and the pain in her stomach and back disappeared. She crouched just to the inside of the alley, invisible to all passersby. She searched her now calm mind for something, anything that might aid her in her plight. Shortly, she recalled the stories the brothers told her about their own escapades to the surface. On several of these occasions they told her about the secret highway of New York; the rooftops. The rooftops could take her to the one person that she still trusted to protect her; Casey Jones. She gave a small smile to herself as she nodded and stood.

Then that was the path that she'd take.

She walked back into the alley and found the fire escape she knew to be there. She crouched, gathering all the potential energy she could into her legs, then sprang up onto the bottom of the ladder. Gliding up to the top of the buildings, she walked over to the other edge. She hastily did a few calculations in her head. Not a hard jump. If she performed this one right, then the inertia in her body would carry her over any other obstacles until she reached her destination. She walked back to the first edge, then sprinted and leaped over the gap, continuing in this pattern for blocks upon blocks. She came to accept the fact that she was practically flying over buildings, like some kind of panther dashing through an urban jungle.

She soon landed on the roof of an old, run down apartment building, blue in color. Several of the windows had boards across them, intimidating any outsiders from entering its confines. The slowly darkening sky and the storm it promised added to its foreboding nature. She stilled her pace, then walked over to the rooftop entrance and opened the door, slowly descending the creaking steps, her instinct now leaving her. The fear came rushing back. What if Casey was going to hand her back over to the turtles? What if he didn't want to protect her anymore? What if he had forgotten who she was? She walked up to the door with the number he had told her to look for mounted on it. She raised her hand to knock, but stopped, listening to the voice coming through the door. Casey was talking to someone, and he didn't sound happy.

"-DUH she ran out on you, Leo! You scared her half to death! Did you have to make her sound like a test subject? ......Yea, she probably will, especially since she doesn't know anywhere else....No I'm not gonna force her to stay! I'm going to hear her out, not start talking tests and all that 'you need help' crap you guys gave her!....I'll talk to her, try to calm her down. I don't want to get her caught by those Foot jerks...Only if she wants to be picked up by you guys, Leo. She doesn't have to go with you if she ain't gonna feel safe...Yea, well your best stinks. Leave this calming down thing to the two humans. She'll trust me to understand her more.... Alright, Leo.... Yea yea, bye." A beep signified the end of the conversation. She heard footsteps, then a squeak of an old chair.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

Again the squeaking of the chair signified the movement of the person within. She heard the footsteps walk to the door, no emotion of fear, nervousness, or haste behind them. Just plain old Casey. The door opened to reveal the face of her friend who had first found her on that terrifying night. He smiled at her with his genial smile, and one would think by his features that nothing was amiss.

"Hey, kid, come on in. The guys said you might come down here for a visit." He stepped inside to allow her passage into his humble household. She hesitated slightly, not sure if the conversation she had heard was genuine.

Casey noticed her uneasiness and shook his head. "Wow, they really must've freaked you out. Listen, kid, I don't know how 'ta make you believe me, but I ain't gonna make you do anything you don't want to. I'm here if you want to talk, but if you're just here to stay, that's fine too."

Angy could hear the sincerity in his voice and smiled. He meant what he said. She walked in past him and stood staring at the incredibly disorganized room as he closed the door. There was newspaper everywhere, food dishes left out on the table, dirty clothes left on the floor...

Casey blushed as he looked around the room. "Guess I'm...not used to a lot of company. Go ahead and sit, if you can find anywhere to park it without having to clear anything off." He grinned as she gave a small smile. She sat down on the edge of the couch, thinking about her next course of action.

Maybe Don was right.

Maybe these thoughts were best exposed to the light rather then keeping in hidden in the dark shelves of her mind. She gazed out the one un-boarded window and out into the sea of roofs. Maybe if she just described what was going on...

She jolted and had her eyes double out against the window. She ran to it, staring at the skyscraper among all the others about five blocks away. Something was familiar about that building. She couldn't quite place it, but it was something important. She recognized it from somewhere...She had to go there and find out what was nagging away at her. Maybe there they'd know something about who she was!

Casey was surprised to see her face considerably paler then when she arrived. She was staring fixatedly out the window. He walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Angy, you ok? You look like ye've seen a ghost or somethin'."

"I..." Angy turned to look at him, and then turned toward the door. "I know that building. I have to go find out why it's so familiar! I have to find out!" She vaulted out the door and up the steps, not bothering to stay quiet. She didn't hear Casey chasing after her, which was a comfort. He wouldn't try to hold her back, so she wouldn't have to run away, just towards.

She reached the roof and began her sprint and run leaps over the streets of New York. She soon arrived at the closest building, right next to the skyscraper. Pausing, Angy gawked at her hands.

This was unnatural. Leaping over huge building gaps? Cat-like, stalking abilities? Visions? What was wrong with her?

She looked down over the edge of the building. Ten stories down lay the street with all the people beginning to crowd. She couldn't enter from the front; too many people would see her. She crouched down at the edge, contemplating how to enter the building without bringing too much attention to her. But a small tap behind her broke her concentration. If she had been anyone else, she could have mistaken it for a large drop of water descending from the blackened sky. But she was not anyone else, and she knew it for what it was: a footstep. She turned quickly, and froze in her tracks at the sight before her.

There was the scary mountain with the blonde hair, surrounded by 100 or 1000 of the black clad ninjas. The butterflies within her stomach burst out of their cocoons and flew around in terror.

Hun grinned as he saw the girl pale at the sight of them. For once some of Stockman's equipment proved useful. It had showed him the exact location of the girl, thanks to the barcode she bore on the bottom of her foot. Not even her programmed stealth could hide her for long. He took a step forward and took pleasure in the fact that she stepped away, keeping the distance between them.

"This was all too easy; you're escape was futile. You bad little girl, you!" He motioned for his tide of black clad warriors to surge forward. He laughed as she looked from side to side, her genetic brain looking for an escape. The black wave surrounded her, cutting off any exit she may think of. He could see where the development was still incomplete. She was too slow in her thinking; her reactions should be faster. So that's why Stockman needed to do more operating. He laughed again as she looked around, turning in circles. Her eyes grew smaller and smaller as she seemed to lose her control to her true self, looking desperate, lost.

"There's no where to run to, kid. And your little turtle friends aren't here to save you this time." He could see his message had struck home as she gazed at him in horror. This was almost too ea-

"ANGYYYYYYYYYYY!!" A cry came from behind him. He turned to look, to see who the hell was talk-

Aw, crud.

Raphael leaped and landed in the center of the clump of ninjas; both Tsai's out and ready to kick some shell. He backed up until he was next to Angy, and then looked at her, his eyes filled to the brim with worry, concern, and relief. "Hey, you ok?" Angy gave a small nod of affirmation and quickly looked away from him, gazing instead at the large swell of blackness.

Great, she was still upset about that whole secret thing. What did she want him to do? Apologize? Psh, yea right.

But the broken promise was far from Angy's mind. As she stood there, surrounded, with her friend standing beside her, she felt as if she had gone through all of this before. But why? She didn't know any walking, talking turtles before now. How could she have gone through this? Why was this so familiar? But before she had time to evaluate these answers, the wave of darkness broke over them.

Raph was everywhere; left, right, overhead, stopping anyone from advancing farther than a few steps. Angy tried to stay out of his way, making herself as small as possible. When he cleared one side of the circle, she backed up, trying to find a place to keep her back, a safe place to watch, to maybe help Raphael fight in any way she could. Of course, her fighting skills were nonexistent, but maybe another eye would help?

She felt her back hit something rock solid. She turned to look at the barrier she found and looked up into the conniving eyes of the blonde ninja... Hun, she thought Casey called him. Before she could react, he grabbed her around the neck with his huge boulder like fists and hoisted her into the air. As she strained to see past the blinding pain that shot through her neck and into her eyes, she saw Raph standing in the center of a large pile of defeated foes, breathing hard, and staring daggers at her captor, his eyes alight with the fire of enmity, gritting his teeth in an attempt to prevent him from yelling. Hun only took a step forward, causing Angy to cry out in pain as his hand tightened around her throat. He saw the turtle start and take on a fighting position.

"Looks like I've got myself a new toy to play with." He grinned, shaking her slightly, causing her to shriek as his nails pressed into her tender skin. Raphael gritted his teeth harder to the point of actual pain.

"Put her down, lard butt, or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Insult me to death? You don't have the strength OR the guts to fight me. Your friend Jones and your brothers aren't here to help you... and you're all outta juice. So just go ahead and try." He stood in a fighting stance, keeping Angy in his left hand. He let a little more pressure fall on her skull, extracting a last shriek from her before Raphael leapt forward with an angry cry.

"I said put her DOWN!"

He kicked Hun right in the face, Hun was startled enough to let her go, allowing her to drop to the floor and roll away to the other side of the building. But not startled enough. He grabbed Raphael's leg and held him upside down. His rage showed through the horrible look he gave Raph as she stepped closer to where Angy crouched.

"It's time to get rid of you once and for all. Better hope you can fly, turtle, 'cause you'll need it." And with that, he flung Raph over the edge of the building, directly over the main traffic road running past the skyscrapers.

Time slowed as Angy ran to the edge and looked over. She could see the red sashed turtle falling and she suddenly knew what all her dreams were about. Raphael was falling. Raphael, her friend, her brother, was falling into a busy intersection, into heavy traffic, with cars speeding by.

He was going to die. It was not a dream after all!

He looked at her as he fell, looking terrified, but resolved. The last word she heard from his lips before she looked away and resigned herself to listen to the sounds of screeching tires, crashes, and honking horns was her own name.

"ANGYYYYYYYYYY!"

And as she laid her face into her gloved hands, those cursed hands, she sobbed out her own part in the reoccurring event that had been plaguing her mind.

_"No! No! No! Raphael!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Suspenseful, ya? But hey, we're not done yet! We've still got.....I dunno how many chapters, but we have more! So stay tuned! (Jeez I sound like a Dragon Ball Z episode.)

Lynx: Don't ask why but I'm suddenly reminded of that scene from the Lion King where Mufasa dies. So sad!

ET: I know! Poor Simba…..

Mikey: Why are we put in the same category as Disney movies?

Raph: More importantly, why couldn't you kill Mikey off?

Mikey: What you talkin' 'bout Willis?! You deserved it!

Raph: Well look who all the ladies love! –twirls Tsai-

ET&Lynx: -squeal-

Mikey: You got me there.


	5. Silenced Guilt

**A/N:** We just watched the old season last night. Oh man, it was nostalgic for me (Lynx) but slightly horrifying.

ET: No personalities! Not to mention they got Raph's personality ALL wrong!

Raph: Well, the new series is for older kids rather than the old series.

Lynx: I know. I was a turtle fan even back then. (recites Krang's line) "I've given you vast technical knowledge –urp-growl- now it's time to fill your half of the bargain. –urp-"

Mikey: What's up with the murmuring/burping noises?

ET: Well…. He's a brain! A frickin' BRAIN! He comes from a world where his people are at war with a bunch of teenagers who talk like they're from the 60s! The turtles all act like Mikey. They walk around in absolute daylight with no camouflage!

Alix: Where's the stealth? Where's the ninja part of the title?!

ET: I KNOW! And what's up with this? They eat whip cream covered pizza!

Mikey: Mmmmmm! Maybe I should try that sometime! I'd like to meet my counterpart.

ET: -glances at him- And Mikey can crash through metal with his WOODEN nunchucks! And Don can tear off metal with his bare hands! And-

Alix: I think they get it, ET. Let's just move on with the story, ok?

ET: OK OK!

* * *

Chapter 5: Silenced Guilt

Gasping for breath, Angy slid to the floor. The tears kept coming, and Hun merely paused with amusement. He savored the moment for what it was: pure terror emanating from the girl's pallid face and the defeat of his most hated enemy.

Angy was shaking, trembling, desperately attempting to scrape the imaginary blood from her hands. The girl was too delusional to realize that the physical aspect of her horror was non-existent. _Raphael, Raphael, RAPHAEL!! _

She wanted to look over at the street below. Maybe Raph was still alive! Maybe he could be saved! Maybe he-

All her hopes were annihilated when a huge explosion, followed by a large column of thick smoke, caused the entire building to shake.

"It's about time one of them bit the bullet. And falling off the edge of a building! Never thought those would be the circumstances," Hun mocked ruthlessly. "Of course, I couldn't have done it without you, kid!" He enjoyed playing this girl's emotions like a drum, bashing and banging.

The words pierced her with unimaginable pain. It was true, wasn't it? She knew this was going to happen, in her dreams. Oh, why didn't she listen to Don? This was all her fault. All her fault. And the blood was on _her_ hands.

However, at this point, Angy was too traumatized to think. She was detached from her body, and so the instinct, seeing its chance, took over.

Hun began advancing on the broken girl. He'd had enough fun; it was time to return the experiment to Master Shredder. Hun grinned. The Master would be pleased that his hope of defeating the turtles was now closer than ever, especially since one had already been blow to tiny pieces. But his glee was short lived.

Hun gasped when Angy suddenly disappeared with all the speed of her programming. However, after a moment, the mountain smirked and took out Stockman's equipment.

* * *

Sliding down laundry lines to reach ground level, Angy noticed a red motorcycle hidden in the alleyway. There was no time to think, despite her desire to. She sprinted up to it and threw Raph's helmet on her head, only to find keys fall out of it.

They clattered, hitting the ground and giving Angy a start. Grudgingly, she went on her knees to pick the metal object, but stopped short. She's stealing his motorcycle? After murdering him? She felt nauseous using such a strong word, but it was true, wasn't it?

The keys were cold in her hand, the chill seeping through the thick gloves. Suddenly a wave of disgust fell upon her. Those gloves! Those damn gloves were at fault! Her shaking and twitching began to surface again. She could not take the pain anymore, and flung her gloves off.

They could not help her. No one could. She had to get out of here. No. She had to go back; to see if Raph was really gone. Her face was resolved, but twitching with fear. Of course her instincts told her not to go back… and they also said not to abandon her gloves.

But……..

If she allowed herself to touch more people, despite the pain, her vision would have been clearer. She would have known it was Raph for certain. She could have warned him. She should have. Why, why didn't she listen to Don's advice?

With new resolve despite the fear crawling over her flesh, she caressed the handles and flung her leg over the motorcycle, incorrectly. Panting with anxiety of Raph's death, she attempted to place the key into the ignition. Her fingers were twitching irrationally, making it impossible.

She could hear footsteps on the rooftops. They were coming for her.

Clutching the handle with one hand, she steadied herself enough to place the key in the ignition. She turned it with her fist, and the deafening engine started. In fact, the noise caught Angy off guard and she almost fell off the bike. Repositioning herself on the seat, now correctly, she paused breathlessly.

How do you drive a motorcycle? She did not know how to ride a bike let alone a motorcycle. What to do?

Her eyes began to dilate in fear. They were coming. She could hear them. Closer. Closer. _Raphael, help me. Please?_

Shutting her eyes closed, Angy gripped the handles bars so hard that one began to move. As it did so, the engine hummed louder. However, it did not move the motorcycle forward. _Starter, starter, which one's a starter?!_

The ninjas were there, gazing down at her from the rooftops. Now or never. Angy placed both feet on the pedals, with the kickstand still down. Maybe if the handlebars moved then the pedals would too. Holding her breath, she jerked her foot down. Nothing.

She nervously opened her eyes. _Raphael_. Suddenly she noticed a small red button beneath the ignition. Without thinking, she smashed her palm onto it.

Instead of the actual engine doing the work, a pair of jets shot fire from the back of the motorcycle. With a start, Angy and the bike jumped forward out the alley and into the street.

Too frightened to yelp, Angy remained panting. She couldn't balance herself. The cycle was wobbling back and forth. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and hope she was safe in the lair. But it was too late for that. Far too late.

The wind nipped at her face. Her eyes were burning to the point at which tears streamed out of them. Not only from the wind, but for Raphael. She had to go back and find him. To make sure. What if he was still alive?

Hope did little to help the coldness that clutched her heart and only distracted Angy from driving. She crouched down, basically hugging the warmth emanating from the bike. Her body was shivering from the guilt.

She knew the ninjas were following over head, but that did not matter. She was going back to find Raphael. She had to. She owed him that.

Soon, Angy was approaching the end of the street, bisecting a busy one. Barely remembering how Raphael turned, she leaned to the right. Leaned a little too hard. Her knee scraped against the pavement as Angy merged with the ongoing traffic. The panic pulsated threw her and she suddenly tilted the bike to the left, hoping to make herself erect.

Her whole leg stung red, while Angy swerved back and forth. Riding was more difficult than she could have ever dreamed. Losing control, she almost hit a nearby green van. In pure fear, she veered in the other direction, scraping against a red car. Her shoulder and hip burned with even more pain than the leg on the other side of her body.

Losing balance, Angy fell back slightly, accidentally putting the correct pressure on the foot pedals and starting the real engine in addition the jets. The bike shot forward with extreme force, nearly making Raph's helmet choke Angy.

She clutched the handles, as the cycle sped past the green van, red car, and all other vehicles nearby. The adrenaline within her was so strong that it could have kept Angy awake for several weeks. Approaching an intersection, Angy swerved left. That's where Raphael fell. Or at least she thought it was. It was difficult to retrace her steps going eighty miles an hour.

Driving for a good ten minutes, Angy began doubting her navigation skills. It shouldn't take this long. She was approaching the pier near the river. Now she knew she took a wrong turn. Her heart was pounding at her rib cage, when she briefly looked behind her. The ninjas were nowhere to be seen. She must have lost them.

Turning her head forward, Angy gasped in horror to find a bus full of nuns.

Yes. That's right. A bus full of nuns.

She turned her bike sideways, losing her balance, and scraping her body on the street as she slid underneath the bus. Closing her eyes, Angy could feel her pain elevate exponentially. She sensed that the she was past the bus, and attempted to make the motorcycle upright as she skid down the street in a circular motion.

That was the stupidest thing she could have ever done. Angy flew off the bike and began to bounce across the concrete. Cracks among other noises could be heard from the core of her bones as the girl rolled to a stop.

Raphael's motorcycle was in flames.

Her body twitched and shook violently as she attempted to turn her head towards the bike. Somehow the gasoline was lit as she scraped against the street. Her bones were numb and the blood coursed hard through her veins. Blinking her eyes open despite the weights upon them, Angy's vision blurred into a swirl of colors.

_Raphael_. She let him down. Again. She just seemed to screw everything up. The pain made it difficult for her to focus but that didn't matter. She probably deserved it.

The footsteps were louder.

She tried to swallow her fear. If the ninjas found her, then there was no telling what they might do. Angy blinked her eyes repeatedly until the spinning colors just turned into a blur of objects.

There was a dumpster several inches away from her. Placing as much strength as the shattered girl could manage, she dragged herself underneath it. The space between the dumpster and the street was barely enough to fit Angy in.

However, that was all her strength. All of it. Too weak to move and barely strong enough to breathe. Closing her eyes, Angy could hear voices, but sounded more like moans, not words.

All three sounded distraught and petrified. Angy held her breath, hoping they would not find her. Or at least, she tried to hold her breath. After several yells and other noises, they were gone.

Disappeared into the night.

* * *

A good deal of time past before Angy woke up. Red light from the sunset peered through the crack of the dumpster, and the air had an edge of frost. More voices came. But these she could recognize.

Or at least one of them. His low voice was unmistakable after the scene which passed earlier. Hun. It had to be him. Angy tried to sit up, to get away from that voice that would only torment her more, but she couldn't move without a shooting pain going through her arm and a pounding going through her head. Her leg stuck out at an odd angle when she looked at it. She was dead meat if she stayed there, but she couldn't go out or she'd get-

"WELL WELL well, look what we have here." Hun's face met hers with his usually sardonic grin. His face was red in the light of a car's tail lights. "Hey kid. Long time no see." His eyes lit up as she tried to shrink away from him. He grabbed her by the arm, avoiding her hands and wrists, and pulled her out from under the stinking mass, holding her at eye level.

There was a jab in her arm as he shook her like a rag doll. Her leg also contributed to the cacophony of pain, causing her to scream.

"STOP! Please!" Tears poured from her eyes as the rattling finally stopped. It took her a moment to realise some one else was talking besides Hun and herself.

"-feeble-minded ignoramus! Can't you see that her arm is shattered and her leg broken in two places?" The voice, higher pitched then Hun's but not by much, belonged to a black man in what appeared to be a hightech wheelchair which sprouted from where his legs should have been. His left eye was replaced with a red mechanical one that eyed her up and down with a calculating glint in it's computerized gaze.

"If I have to amputate any of her limbs because of YOUR dimwitted actions, she'll be useless! And I won't take the blame when Shredder comes asking questions." With this he made a motion with his one robotic hand and a team of ninjas ran forward carrying a stretcher. Hun dropped her unceramoniously onto the length of cloth with a growl in the other man's direction. As she stared at the huge mass of flesh and muscle above her, she felt a mask placed over her nose and mouth. She heard her breath...in...out...in...out...the beings around her began to fade...and the images of her mind took over her vision, causing her to re-live the nights horrors until she next awakened.

* * *

**A/N: **E.T.: A bus full of nuns? Where the hell did that come from?

Alix: I like cliche lines. It just kind of popped in there without notice. Yay, (Lynx) I'm so glad to see that each turtle has a fan. Of course, I already knew that, but it's cool that we have reviewers of all kinds of fandom. Boogalaga: of course we gave Leo your message. And of course the turtles exist! Don't ever think otherwise.

ET: I don't know what I'd do if they were just a figment of my imagination! –cries- (a bus full of nuns?)

Don: Then don't think about it. And about the bidding… I don't know if I want t-

ET&Alix: We almost forgot! $20 going once…. Going twice…. Sold to chibi rose angel!

Mikey: I want to be bid off!

Don: No you don't. Actually….yes you do. You can switch with me.

Alix: Now where's the fun in that?

ET: Silence! -puts Don on a leash and leads him to his owner- (A bus full of NUNS?)


	6. A Tale of Two Losses

**A/N**: Is my turn again. Jeez, I look at all these other stories and gasp in horror. 19 CHAPTERS?!?!?! How do you DO it?!?!?!?

Lynx: You can tell she's out of ideas to discuss.

Mikey: How about the nun thing?

Lynx: -sigh- This whole story is cliché. I thought the bus full of nuns was a good touch.

ET: -grins- You keep telling yourself that.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: A Tale of Two Losses

Mikey woke up with a start, his Justice Force Alarm clock ringing in his ear. Grudgingly, the tired turtle looked over at the calendar by his bed... today was...

Holy cow it was WEDNESDAY!

He stood up swiftly, grabbing his orange mask and tying it around his head in one fluid motion: the quickness due to his ninja training. With the same speed, he turned to the bunk bed above him, ready to awaken its occupant if need be.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangy, oh Angy! It's Wednesday; you're not escapi-" His voice trailed off, as he silently gazed at the hammock in front of him. Empty, except for a pair of silk black gloves folded neatly, as if awaiting its owner's return. Mikey choked back tears, remembering what he temporarily forgot in his automatic morning routine; Angy was not there anymore. She hadn't been for the past week.

Angy was dead, or his brothers thought her to be. Both she and Raphael.

Mikey sank back into his bed, slightly stunned as he had to acknowledge this idea once again. Trying to place reason and understanding, the turtle rubbed the openings in his face mask.

Upon following Raph in the search to find Angy, they saw Raphael fall from a tall building, right into a busy intersection, fall to his death. Don tried to get around all the cars in order to reach him as he fell, but they were several blocks away from him, and for all his smarts, Donatello couldn't stop time.

They were still three blocks away when they felt the explosion and saw the column of smoke.

Feeling numb and slow, they continued their drive, to the pit of fire. Only his pair of tsais were to be found. After the blaring sirens, Don, with a heavy heart, grudgingly passed the cars, hoping to at least save Angy from the Foot Ninja's claws. But seconds later they saw her whiz by in the other direction, out of control, on Raph's shell-cycle. She was barely hanging on and didn't look she could stay upright for much longer. Don sped after her as if the Shredder himself was at his heels, unintentionally throwing his brothers and his sensei off balance, thus careening them into the back of the truck. They soon pulled up to the remains of the motorcycle lying on the road, inflamed, completely demolished, rider-less, and surrounded by splashes of blood. They searched around frantically, hoping for a sign of the direction she had gone in, but soon heard the sounds of sirens in the distance approaching fast, and had hesitantly left. After searching the surrounding area for the next few days and finding nothing, they gave up, resigning themselves to what they all felt deep down at the pit of their stomachs.

Raphael and Anguissolah would never be seen by any of the brothers again.

Mikey stood and exited his room in a slow lope that mirrored his mood. His two brothers moved at the same pace, if moving at all, not really doing much of anything. Master Splinter hadn't emerged from his room for the past 48 hours, attempting to soothe the pain of losing his son and soon-to-be family member in one fatal night. The turtles all felt a responsibility to comfort him. Tell him this was all a horrible nightmare, but none of the turtles knew what to say to someone who was always their comfort and support. None of them could lessen their refusal of the truth, which was building up around denial for the past five days.

The orange sash turtle merely shuffled through his comic books with an empty gaze, taking in deep breaths, until coming across a tsai. Raphael's tsai. Or at least one of them. Mikey clutched it dearly, dragging it across the table and making a small screech. The noise would usually give the turtle a pleasure knowing that one of his brothers, probably Raph, was annoyed. Mikey merely sighed and plopped himself on the chair next to the couch and TV's.

In previous annoyances (usually caused by a certain orange turtle), Donatello made himself busy, often by fixing machines. But not this time. He was far too depressed to even act like he was fixing something. His mind jumped around too rapidly to possibly focus on anything. All the genius managed to do was stare at the screen of his computer.

Raph... Don couldn't believe he was actually gone. Probably dead. Gone forever. None of them could fully grasp such an alien thought. Don kept expecting his brother to come in from one of his long motorcycle rides or the late night movies, or perhaps one of his punk bashing rounds with Casey. Then the bad boy turtle would quirk an eyebrow and ask what the shell was wrong with them all, moping around doing nothing. Mikey would make some comment and Raph would proceed in chasing him around the Lair, trying to punch his lights out. Then they'd all laugh as Angy came in behind him with her black gloves on, only to clobber Mikey from behind-

And Angy. Don hardly knew the girl and only began to warm up to her before she ran off. Angy was a human girl nonetheless, and the only other person he knew that fit that category was April. It was safe to say that the turtle was not the most comfortable out of his brothers when it came to women. Especially human women (not that there were any girl turtles out there anyway). Donatello sighed as he massaged his temples. He remembered how Angy smiled when he showed her the glowing crystals from the underground city. She seemed like so much fun... someone to talk to, someone who really understood his work, who really cared.

But now, that chance was gone.

Donny shook himself. No, he couldn't think about that. They were gone, and they weren't coming back... and that wasn't helping. Nothing he thought to console himself was remotely comforting.

Leo was lying on the couch (across from the now moping Michelangelo), staring at the ceiling. A brooding look was set upon his countenance. The turtle was clutching Raphael's other tsai, holding it close. He was the one most stricken by Raphael's death, being very close with the hot head. All those times. All those arguments: meaningless in the long run and now his brother was gone. A smoldering heat was at the pit of his stomach, as he rethought previous conversations. The majority of them were filled with quite a deal of hateful messages. If only the turtle could turn back time. Stop the fighting, or better yet stop whoever threw his precious sibling.

He could just hear Raph berating him moping about, not looking for him or the girl. Leo was unable to escape the guilt now in his head. Something wasn't right here. They hadn't found a body for either of them, and yet both had disappeared without a trace. But… Leo saw him fall, saw the crash, saw it all, and thus there was no other way to go about the search. Leo just had to expect the worst and let it be. He failed to save his brother and false hope would not help anyone. But he wasn't used to failure. He never had been.

Upon resting the silver red tsai onto the table, Leo stood and quietly strode into his training corner, his brothers only watching him as he disturbed the stillness of the room. He took out both katanas and began to slash, making his thoughts flow into his blades, his feelings carved into the air. But the feelings of loneliness and sadness flowed with them and made his movements slow and clumsy, then wild and out of control, disturbing the flow, making it jerky and erratic. With a grunt of frustration, he angrily threw his blades at the wall, embedding them half way.

Leo laid his forehead against the cool brick of the Lair. His emotions were affecting him too much. That's what had caused all of this; Angy let her emotions lead her actions. Raphael wouldn't approve that his older brother was now also making that same mistake. He had to control them somehow, some way... What would Master Splinter do?

Meditate.

Leonardo sat down facing away from the wall, straightening his back as taught. He closed his eyes and began the required breathing, counting to five in between inhaling and exhaling. He only had to clear away his thoughts, clear them away, sort them out, then the truth would be easier to accept. He began to roam the halls of his mind, sorting things out, reviewing recent events, memories, everything that came in his way. In this way he felt himself relax, the pain of loss becoming a dull ache and sadness lessening so that it did not control his life. But then he felt something alien brush his mind, something that was no part of him, and he instinctively reached out and latched on to it, ready to dissect it if it caused him problems.

Bad idea.

A sudden rush of images flooded his mind: test tubes, machines, Baxter Stockman, Hun, several scientists, the Shredder, blood, and at the center of it all was a huge wave of pain, fear, and guilt. He looked down at his hands to see them five fingered and pale, slender, like a female's. They were bare except for a metal cuff on his left wrist, and the thought terrified him. He had to cover them up somehow, before something terrible happened. The Foot Ninja were coming back, then would come more pain, more re-living things to come, more tests. He had to get away. But no, he deserved it. This was his punishment, his punishment for not helping Raph when he had the chance. His friends must hate him for being their brother's murderer. Not even Casey would take him in, not after doing something like that. They were coming closer, closer...he heard the heavy footsteps of Hun... the sweat began to pour from his scalp and his hands began to shake. The fear overwhelmed him as he shrank away from the giant shadow that appeared at the front of his cell. If only he could get away-

"LEONARDO, MY SON!"

Leo's eyes flew open, and he was back in the Lair, sitting on the floor with his butt going numb. His sensei's eyes replaced the images of the shadows and the bare hands. He stared at his six green fingers and felt the fear leave him, but it left a simmering anger. He willed his breathing to a regular pace in order to slow his heart down. Master Splinter was kneeling next to him, his eyes filled with concern and relief that his son had returned to his own mind. "Leonardo, what is it? What has disturbed your meditation?"

"Yea, bro, you were shaking all over and shouting something about the Foot." Mikey was looking at him from behind Master Splinter, trying to decipher what Leo's movements implied. His brother was never taken off guard. What could have caused him to actually cry out and shrink away from Master Splinter when their sensei was trying to help?

Leo straightened after thinking for awhile, his face calm, but his eyes burning with the light of enmity. The foot, gloves, Raph's death...it could only mean one thing. He looked at his two brothers and his father as he beat down the rage and fierce determination that were threatening to undo the control he had just built up.

"Angy…she's alive."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Angy shivered as the cool determination left her. Whatever caused it left as quickly as it came, abandoning her to her own devices in Hun's shadow. She looked around her cell again as she heard him fumbling with the key pad on the door. The room was small and made of cement, with only a bed, a sink, and a toilet to keep her company. She looked at her uneaten breakfast of oatmeal and bread sitting on the floor. She still wasn't eating very much, and taking food before Hun's daily visits had caused her to lose good food once.

All the girl did with her spare time was lie in bed and mope. She felt the bandages encasing her chest and solemnly grimaced at the pain. Remembering the speed of her recovery filled the girl with nausea. The first memory of her incarceration in fact. No normal person could heal this quickly in a week after such a motorcycle accident. Of course she wasn't normal and neither was the man who caused her recovery. Stockman, she remembered, and the cold table. He was talking to someone, but Angy was in too much of a daze to understand its contents. She remembered the syringe with the blue liquid and the searing pain which ensued in her arm.

Angy took several deep breaths. Shattered bones in the legs, arm, ribs, and now all that remained after 168 hours was a dissipating pain in the chest. Of course, whatever was in the fluid was only temporary. Every day contained a new injection tests, and…

Speak of the devil. Hun approached the bars.

Hun sidled in, followed by five ninjas who quickly surrounded her. She stood up, resigning herself to her fear and loneliness as she stared at the metal band encircling her wrist. Blasted device. Because of it, she couldn't access any of her mysterious qualities. Something Stockman had cooked up, she supposed. She looked at Hun and took an involuntary step backwards. She was probably going to see the scientist now.

For the past week, her visits to the "good doctor" had been frequent and numerous. During the first two days it had been nothing but checkups and recovering. She thought that now they would explain some things, like why she could run so fast, why her hands did what they did.

But then they started the tests.

She wasn't sure what they did to her, other then hook her up to machines or put her in test tubes, electrifying her so that she cried out, made her solve 3D mazes. Once they even put her in a room with a smoke bomb and told her to disarm it. Once she saw a sheet lying next to her tube. Upon closer inspection, it read. "Experiment #996 passed with exceptional results." They had forced her to touch people with her bare hands for that one, and then when she came to, questioned her about what she saw, shocking her through the metal band if she didn't answer right away.

The thing she hated most was her incapability to fight them. She had to just take it without a complaint, for when she fought them, she was beaten into submission. She would stay up at night crying for hours on end, wishing that she could somehow get away from this place, but every morning she woke to find the same shadow in her doorway, the same tests ahead of her, and the same endless torment.

But this morning something was different. There was an extra sickening aspect to Hun's pleasure this morning. She stared at him and took another step backwards.

"Ok Hun, I'll bite. What's going on?"

Hun laughed at the treble in her voice. She wasn't as scared as she was going to be.

"The Master has asked to see you. He wants to know how your progress is going, and just maybe, he'll be willing to tell you what you were made for," He turned and the ninjas began to jostle her out. "What you were _really_ made for."

"…Made for?" Angy didn't like the sound of that. Before she had time to protest, Hun pushed her into an elevator. He pressed a few buttons, and the elevator began to rise. Silence filled the small cramped space until they reached their destination, where Angy was pushed out into a hall resembling that of a Japanese Shogun. Before she had time to admire her surroundings, the ninjas once again dragged her across the hallway. Two solid black oak doors stood before her, and she only managed to catch a glimpse of the strange Foot symbol before the doors were opened and she was thrown onto the floor. Used to this kind of behavior, she merely stood back up-

…and froze.

There, standing in front of her, was a huge cheese grater.

This had to be the Shredder. She heard numerous descriptions from the turtles while in the Lair. Mikey was right, all that hardware could make some serious coleslaw. On a second glance, she saw eyes, spiky shoulder pads, and a deadly claw on the left hand. The being stared at her from underneath it's strangely shaped head with eyes as red as blood, something she had seen all too often in these last few days. She took a small step back and let out a small gasp as he slowly advanced toward her, his feet not making a sound as he seemed to glide across the carpet. He stopped two feet in front of her, his eyes looking her up and down before speaking in a low, grinding vice to his subordinate.

"This is the product of the experiment? The one who eluded you for so long?" As he spoke, the ominous figure slowly made his way in a circle around her. The thought that she was this close to such a terrible person made her shake inside. She felt dirty just being in his presence.

"Yes, Master. This is the girl. All her tests show that she is complete, and Stockman is readying the mind regulator so that she'll be constantly in her original state. He says it will take some time but he will have it ready in a week or so."

"What's going on?" Angy wished she could sound more confident, but all she could muster was a squeak.

The Shredder looked sharply at her, his eyes blazing. "You dare to speak to me when I have not first spoken to you?" He held his claw right under her chin. She could feel a small trickle of blood run down her neck.

"I...I just want to know what I'm doing here. Where do I come from, those types of things. I… just want to know." Her voice trailed off as the Shredder removed the claw from under her chin. She let out a shuddering breath, not knowing that she had been holding it. The thought that he touched her made her skin crawl. She gently touched the small cut on her neck as she watched him walk back to his desk.

"You were made genetically by mixing the DNA of a panther, of a fish, and of a human. The desired traits were programmed into your body, producing a highly sophisticated organism that would be the most deadly spy known to this planet or any other." The Shredder turned to her again, his eyes glinting with the cruel malevolence that he was famous for. "But before you become my elite spy, relating information to me of my enemies and assassinating those who I desire gone, the first and foremost mission awaiting accomplishment by your skills is to exterminate those infernal turtles and the rat."

Angy's eyes bulged as she merely stared at the Shredder. The turtles. She was a weapon created to kill the turtles. The family of the sewers had taken in and cared for something that was supposed to destroy them. Angy put her head in her hands, not sure what to make of this. She had done what she was programmed to do. She had led Raphael to his fiery death, and so completed one fifth of her first task. She didn't even notice when Shredder demanded to see Stockman, and how she was roughly forced to sit into a wooden chair and quickly strapped down. The only thing she could think of was the agony that she had gone through with the loss of Raphael and how she'd have to go through that same agony four more times.

She finally came back to herself when she felt a large...something being strapped to her head. It covered her eyes, blocking out her view of the room. She felt cool metal against her forehead. She thought back on all the previous tests. None of those had her do anything with her eyes closed...

"What's going on?" Angy reached to remove the headpiece, only to find that her hands had been tied down. The tide of fear began to rise in her chest. "What're you doing?"

It was Baxter Stockmen who answered. "Have no fear, #996-"

"I've told you before, my name is Anguissolah."

"You have no name. You are merely an experiment that has worked, and you shall be referred to as your serial number." His voice was matter of fact, as it always was when he was speaking about business. "Still, do not worry. This will only search your memories for the location of the turtles' headquarters so that Master Shredder may supply you with backup when you go to exterminate them."

"What?!" Angy frantically fought against her bonds. Betray them yet again? Kill the rest of the turtles after they'd been so kind to her? No, she wouldn't, Raph would never forgive her if she did that and didn't even put up a fight. She wrenched at the leather straps keeping her strapped to the chair. After several moments of futile struggle, she ceased her attempts. She couldn't do it. She failed-

------------------------------

Leo scratched his head, staring at the floor in front of his crossed legs. "You sure this is gonna work, Master Splinter? I mean... I've never traveled out of my body before, at least not on purpose. How can I lead all of you in something I'm not used to?"

Splinter gave his son a smile. "I have faith in you, my son, and once you have found something, you will always find it again." He sat down with his legs folded beneath him, and his sons followed suit, sitting with their legs crossed.

Master Splinter listened to the gentle breathing of his sons as they all sank into meditation. This would be a big step for them indeed. Mastering the mind as well as the body was essential to their training. That was something that had always been a problem for Raphael. If only he could have been here-

NO! He must not think on such things. He must help Anguissolah escape from her plight. She was still alive. He had to focus on one thing at a time.

Splinter opened his eyes to check on his sons' progress. He was slightly annoyed (but not surprised) to find Michelangelo not clearing his mind, but instead totally enthralled in the task of catching a fly zooming around his head. With an inward sigh at his son's antics, he closed his eyes and went through the necessary breathing and mind clearing exercises, then slowly stepped into the familiar halls of his subconscious.

Leonardo slowly searched around, searching for the connection he found leading to Angy. He still felt it, but it was growing fainter by the second. This was why Master Splinter had insisted they attend to this now, otherwise the connections would be lost and she would be lost to them until her emotions were strong enough to reach them again, and who knew how long that would be? He felt Don and Master Splinter behind him. Mikey was probably fooling around. No use waiting for him. He reached out and grabbed the connection, then felt the sudden rush and the strange feeling of being somewhere else, but everything stayed black. He didn't know if it had worked. He'd just have to take a chance.

-------------------------------

-escape. She'd let them down again. She couldn't even protect the whereabouts of the others.

"Angy?" She turned toward where her name had come from. She knew who that voice belonged to..."Angy. Are you there? It's Leo." It wasn't coming from anywhere in the room...it was coming from inside her head.

"....L-Leo?" She whimpered in thought. She could hear her own thoughts in her mind, rippling through with uncertainty. "Is that you?"

"No, it's his evil twin brother _pretending _to be Leo. Of course it's Leo!"

"Mikey…we all _are_ twin brothers."

"OW! Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"Be serious, Michelangelo. This is no time for jesting. If you can not act properly, then return to the Lair."

Leonardo let out a sigh before he spoke. "Yes. It's me. We've reached you through meditation and are currently residing in your mind. Are you alright?"

She was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions; fear, relief, hope. "Oh thank goodness! Leo, they're going to look for you! They're going to...I'm not sure, look through my memories or something… They're looking for your home! I don't know what to do! I'm tied down and I can't stop-"

"Anguissolah!" Master Splinter's voice rang from within her, silencing Angy's pleas. "Gain control of yourself. We are inside your mind and cannot fight all the emotions you have set upon us!"

"Oh...sorry Master Splinter." She took a deep breath and willed herself to calmness. "Better?"

"Much. Angy, what are they doing? What do you mean they're trying to look through your memories?" That was Donatello. His voice sounded worried.

"I… Oh I'm so glad you're here… I'm not sure. Stockman put this metal thing on my head and it's covering my eyes. I can't see, but my hands are bound and my legs are too. I can't get out..."

"Do not worry, Anguissolah. We shall assist you."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"I'm not Anguissolah. It's not my name." She sighed with despair.

Outside her body, she heard footsteps, murmuring, and then silence. Suddenly, she felt something digging into her head. Something was searching, probing, not allowing her to focus on what her friends were saying or doing. All she could see were the buildings of New York, Casey, her gloves, Central Park, the Battle Shell, lots of Foot ninjas. They really were probing her memories. There she was in the Lair... no! She had to fight. She had to give them more time. They couldn't find out where it was. She strained her brain against it. She felt the tears pouring down her cheeks as she let out a cry of pain and frustration. not....let...them...succeed.

Then the pain stopped.

She heard curses coming from somewhere to her left, then Baxter Stockman yelling, calling someone an "idiot" and a "foolish illiterate" etc. etc. In a daze, Angy wondered what happened, nearly fainting from the sudden release from the pressure.

"Well, that's done. They won't have that up and running for awhile." Don sounded matter of fact, the way _he_ always sounded when he was proud of himself or satisfied with his work.

"Great job, Donny. Now you wanna go get a lock on her location while we're still connected?

"Sure. Don't worry Angy." Don's voice was sympathetic, an attempt to be soothing and hopefully calm her down. She felt that sympathy leave, and she knew he was gone. A burning question suddenly surfaced in her mind and she hesitantly asked it, fearing the answer.

"Is....Raph with you guys?"

Silence followed her inquiry. She felt Master Splinter hesitate, and knew the answer before he spoke it.

"No, we have not seen him."

"Oh..." So he really was gone, then. Angy's mind with numb with the sudden loss of hope and the return to her misery. She felt a sudden pang of sadness within her. Leo... he must be taking this really hard...her guilt began to build up again. How could she do something like this to them? Of course, Angy was oblivious to the realization that the turtles were in her head. They could read her thoughts as clearly as day. Leo was slightly embarrassed and tried not to reveal to Angy that her thoughts were penetrated.

"Don's got your location. We'll be there soon." Leo's voice betrayed none of the emotion she knew was there. "Just hang in there, Angy."

And they were gone.

Back at the Lair, Leo stood up and looked at the rest of his family.

"We go. Tonight."

-----------------------------

A/N: Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been away and my parents said I had to participate in "family time". Forgive me! Apologies for lack of update, so it's extra long. You bet yo' mama.

(A bus full of NUNS!?!?!?)

Mikey: Why do I always get hit on the head?

Raph: -hits him on the head-

Mikey: OW! Hey! You're supposed to be dead!

Alix: We couldn't actually kill him off. –swoons- He's too awesome.

E.T.: If you don't review we'll wait until there are at least three! Muhahahahhahahaha!


	7. Stalling

1**A/N: **Sincerest apologies! Life's been CRAZY! Like final exams, tech stuff, blah, blah, blah...

ET: And... Alix got her driver's license! The excitement is too much for her to bear.

Mikey: Good. Don's driving scares me.

Alix: Hee hee hee... By the way Mikey, did I tell you I found Turtles IV: Turtles in Time for the Super Nintendo? ET and I have played constantly!

Mikey: Sweeeet...

ET: -rolls eyes at typical californian language in a new yorker-

Don: I wonder how such an old piece of rubbish could work under the horrors of ET and Alix...

ET&A: -viscous stare-

Don: Eep!

* * *

Chapter 7: Stalling

Leo sat on the floor of the Battle Shell, staring hard into the floor. The circuitry and wires crawled across it, but failed to entrance the turtle. He sighed deeply.

The other turtles were collecting their things while he sat there wandering in thoughts. Well, to be more precise, Don was while Mikey merely watched or unwittingly helped pass the pigeon puppet into Don's bag of tricks.

To be honest, Leo did not want to assist with tools let alone stand around waiting. He was too impatient for that. He wanted to leave now, and thus sat quietly in the van. Pulling his legs closer to him, he exhaled a long deep breath. His thoughts were racing too quickly to organize. All of this seemed so unreal. The lack of sleep and the strain from the mental link made it all hard to grasp. Raphael... Angy... it was like a dream that he failed to awake from.

Suddenly the turtle could hear footsteps from outside. Closing his eyes, he listened to its rhythm, matching it to whom it belonged. Being a ninja, Leo taught himself to recognize his brother's footsteps as a means of strengthening his senses. After the personal training, he discovered how different each of his brothers walked. Listening carefully, Leo realized it was Donatello, alone.

Nervous of how his brother might react to find him moping about, Leo instantly struck a pose of meditation. His legs carefully folded neatly in front of him while his two, three-fingered hands lay upward. Leo could only pray that Don wouldn't figure it out. The fact was Leo wasn't in the mood to help, assist, or be the leader he was supposed to be. He just wanted some time to be just like his brothers, not in charge, not the responsible one, just a turtle brother who was as lost and confused as everyone else. Master Splinter always seemed to compliment him on his success and training, and he did appreciate it, but it always seemed to separate him from his brothers in times like these. And the worst part was that he hated that flaw in his thinking, that momentary collapse under the strain. And the last thing he wanted was for his brother to see such weakness.

"Leo?" inquired the unsuspecting turtle. However, the blue sash turtle remained hideously silent. Don crouched down, eye level to Leo, and stared long and hard. His brother must be meditating, he thought. At first he was going to exit the van and finish packing his tools for the grand escape but stopped himself. Deep within him was lingering sadness and hypocritical hope that desperately needed to be unleashed. Despite knowing the importance of Leo's meditation, Don asked, "Hey, Leo, can I talk to you for a second?"

The blue turtle was suddenly torn. Why did he fake his trance in the first place? _Because_ he thought, _ Raph is gone... and I can't be the one turtle here who always has to be mature and serious... I just can't do this anymore. I can't be there when you or Mikey need me because someone has to be there for me too..._ He forced the feelings of guilt back into his stomach so they wouldn't force a sound out of his throat and startle his brother.

Don sighed, returning to his senses, "Forget it." His theories and revelations probably weren't important anyway. "I'm just going to get the rest of what we need... and we'll be off." Of course, Don doubted his brother was listening let alone aware of his presence. He was used to it by now.

As Don left the van, Leo could not help but feel remorse. There was a hint of surrender in his brother's voice, and maybe he should have listened... after all, Leo wanted someone to listen to him, why didn't he do the same for Don?

Opening his eyes to see himself alone, the turtle sighed. Maybe he should contact Angy again to see how she was doing. Maybe... she'd listen to him. After contacting her twice now, it must be a walk in the park for him. He closed his eyes, entering the same state of mind...

* * *

Angy was sitting on the floor of her cell anxiously. Selfishly she could not wait until her friends arrived for a heroic rescue... but deep within her she wished they would not show and let her rot. She did not want them captured, tortured, or to grant her any favors after what she had done and what they had to deal with for the rest of their lives. Poor Raph...

Hopelessly, she gazed through the steel bars. Her eyes followed every crack crawling across the bricks in front of her. Water seeped through the pipes and stenciled out the cracked walls. Though, there was an awful lot of water dripping. Too much water actually. An image of gallons of water falling through the ceiling suddenly came to her, a continuous stream, gushing, flowing, sweeping her away. She wasn't sure whether it was her imagination or her horrid visions. Closing her eyes tightly she prayed to herself that the latter wasn't the case.

She felt her sides softly. They still had not managed a full recovery from the motorcycle accident. The dull ache from the injury throbbed more then it should along with the beating of her heart. It entranced her, her exhaustion from the lack of sleep and the constant testing causing her to lose focus on her surroundings. Maybe a little bit of sleep would do her good...

"Angy?"

Immediately her eyes flung open, but not in surprise. She did it to see whether or not any of the guards were nearby, hoping they were too busy elsewhere to notice her go rigid. The last thing she wanted to risk was for this mental... telepathy...well whatever the thing was... to go away. Holding her breath, she quietly thought, "Leo?"

"Yeah, glad to hear you're ok, Angy." His voice really did sound relieved.

"So..." She nonchalantly 'said' in order to suppress her happiness that there was someone to talk to other then the prison walls (which, at the current time, she was very close to doing)

"So..." He echoed in return. Suddenly he questioned his intentions for contacting her. He didn't have anything to say really. "How's incarceration?"

Obviously failing miserably to hide her excitement at someone to converse with, "Once you fung shuei the cell, it's not.. that...bad."

However, Leo could sense something wrong in her voice. Maybe it was just that the joke wasn't funny, but still... "You ok? We'll get you out ASAP."

"Yeah, fine," she lied. "So, there really isn't any sign of Raph?" Might as well get what was obviously on their minds out of the way.

There was a slight delay, "No. But.. Can you tell me what happened?" His voice sounded almost pleading, gleaning for some kind of hope from every detail.

"He was trying to help me when I was ambushed and-I..." Closing her eyes, she clutched the side of her ribs, "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Then, could you tell me who was responsible?" A tinge of anger ran through her head, and hate for the one who did this to his kin.

She hesitated. "But......... if I tell you, then... you'll only seek revenge."

"Why would you protect him over Raph?" Another twinge of anger, this time coupled with frustration, the frustration of a regular 15 year old who wanted to know who hurt him so much. Silence.

"I'm not, I...just don't want to screw this up even more." She was pleading with him now, begging him not to make her feel even more guilty.

"Who was it? Shredder? The elite ninja? Foot-tech ninja? Stockman? Hun? Who?!" The anger was growing in his thoughts, scaring Angy.

"...Hun."

The pure hatred filled his heart as he imagined the different methods of tearing the murderer to pieces. The images flooded into Angy's mind, and although she pretended to be blocking them out, secretly she enjoyed the thought of spilling Hun's brain over his dead body for what he did to Raphael.

* * *

"Leeeeeeeeeo? We're here already," came a nagging voice. Snapping his eyes open with a painful jerk, Leo saw Mikey, Don, and Master Splinter eyeing him carefully. "Let's break her out of that jail cell!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, this chapter is kind of short...but oh well, ET'll update in a couple days so be happy... 


	8. Just Like Raph

1**A/N**: Alrighty then everyone, it's E.T. this time! Once again, a thousand apologies for not updating for awhile, but now we'll update one right after the other so that you get more TMNT fiction! I totally didn't mention this before, but -glomps Alix- THANK YOU SO MUCH! For Christmas (yea I know, way back when) she painted a box a beautiful shade of green, put all my favorite TMNT quotes inside and out, and a picture of Raphael posing with his Tsais on top of the Empire State Building! It's SO FREAKING AWESOME!

Don: It truly is a work of art, using PHI in the configuration of Raphael's face and his shell-

Mikey: Do you make sense?

Leo: I'm lost too.

ET: I'm not!

Alix: Also, Kudos to Cartoon Network for finally getting the Battle Nexus underway! (Raphael would NEVER lose to Mikey, for future reference; the creators had a flaw in their thinking and accidentally switched their names in the script for that sequence)

ET: And Don would so not get beaten in the first match, he'd kick that stupid stick persons butt easy.

Mikey: That's right, BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION! I'm UN-BELIEV-ABLE. –Leo stops Raph from hitting Mikey to hit the orange turtle himself- Et tu Leo?!

ET: GUYS! We need him intact for the rest of the story. Dismemberment is only allowed by cause of crazy fan girls.

Raph: -unlocks a cage of ravenous fan girls and they dash toward Mikey-

Mikey: _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_ -runs for his life-

* * *

* * *

Chapter 8: Just Like Raph…

The Shell Sub slowly swam below the docks that led into the vast ocean next to New York. Four beings inside searched for what on their radar was a mere dot blinking up at them. Mikey leaned forward in the chair that he was strapped into, squinting his eyes to make sure there wasn't some camouflaged fortress or dock or something out here in the middle of Davy Jones Locker. He leaned back and sighed, turning to his brothers and sensei.

"I don't see anything."

"That's because we've been out here all of five minutes." Donatello fiddled with some knobs, totally engrossed in his beloved creation. "It should be right ahead here, another 20 yards or so."

Suddenly Mikey felt his humor returning to him, and gasped in the best star trek impersonation, "Warp Sector-9-monseiur…take-us…out-of-orbit!"

After a quick stare, the rest of the group ignored him, obviously not understanding the reference or caring for that matter. "They're really far out here, aren't they?" Leo stared intently out of the front of the sub. "No wonder nobody picked up any transmissions or anything. Makes the Foot harder to find."

"And so much less cautious, leaving them vulnerable to an attack." Master Splinter said from his meditating position in the back of the sub. He opened his eyes a fraction of an inch. "We must strike hard and fade away. Without a trace."

His sons nodded in agreement. This would definitely be an interesting ordeal. They never really broke into any kind of Foot Headquarters before. They defeated the Shredder once; they'd just have to do it again.

Suddenly a huge floating fortress came into view. Donny gasped and nearly forgot to put the sub into stealth mode, pushing the button at the very last moment. Even Mikey, the least techno savvy of the bunch, had to admit the magnificence and genius of said structure. The color of silky silver joined almost perfectly with the tides around it, windows on the top part, looking up to the waning moon piercing through the depths of the ocean. Tunnels led from the fortress towards the piers and bridge nearby, obviously used to get in and out. A loading dock was stationed at the middle of the camouflaged bastion; their ticket in.

Donatello quickly loaded the Foot identification code he received from April. She had swiped it off of the Foot headquarters vehicle list, and if they played it cool, it would get them into the fortress and hopefully to Angy.

They all just hoped they weren't too late to save her from... whatever she'd have to face.

* * *

Angy lay in her cell, listening to every sound around her. Her hearing felt like it had become ten times more acute, picking up ever creak, every drop of water, every footstep from ten floors up.

Where were the brothers? They said they'd come to help her, but Hun could come by at any minute. She hadn't heard anything from him since the incident with that weird memory machine, which had been about two hours again. What if they wanted to interrogate her to figure out why it had happened? What if they thought she'd had outside help, and would torture her into telling them? Oh, why didn't they hurry?

The girl pulled at her hair to inflict pain so that she wouldn't think so much. Though, it didn't really work, and only left a headache. Opening one eye, she looked out the bars to see if anyone was watching her absurd behavior. Suddenly she thought of the turtles and their reactions…the embarrassment was too high and she started pulling harder. Though, if she really wanted to inflict pain on herself, then Angy could merely poke at her ribs, which was still a painful area despite Stockman's "treatments." Well, at least she wasn't biting her nails.

That's when she heard it. Footsteps, several of them, walking toward her. Her body went rigid; it was them. Hun had finally come to question her. She attempted to burrow farther into her bed. She didn't want to leave...she had to wait for them...

"Turtle Search and Rescue Squad, here for a Miss Ann-Gwee-Solah. Excuse me Miss, but have you seen anyone by that name around here?"

Angy jumped up at the sound of Mikey's voice and ran to the bars. Sure enough, there they were. But her relief was quickly smothered with panic.

"What are you doing walking down the prison isle?! Don't you know there are guards waiting...for... you?" Angy looked up and down the isle, surprised to find none of the selected guards in sight. She lifted an eyebrow and looked at Mikey's grin, putting a little accusation in her voice. "What did you do now?"

"Let me introduce you to our very own secret weapon! DoooooooooooooooooNATELLO! Take a bow, Don." Mikey patted Don on the back, who blushed in his own turtle like way.

"Ah...cut that out." He turned back to Angy, whose confused expression was priceless. "I just used a device to imitate Hun's voice and call all Foot ninja to the control room." He shrugged under Angy's approving gaze. "It was really nothing big."

"And they'll be back soon, which means we need to go. Step back, Angy." Leo stepped ahead of his brothers and made two quick slashes, the bars of the prison falling out of place and clanging to the floor. Angy stepped out, taking a small breath, wondering if this wasn't some taunting dream, waving imprisonment in her face.

She looked at the metal clip that was on her wrist. Dare she ask Donny to remove it for her? She didn't want to feel the same pain she had for the last week. But… what if Don was electrocuted when he touched the wristband? Maybe it was best to keep it on... but a small voice inside of her whispered a protest. _What about the thrill of running over the buildings? Of jumping over the ledges, enjoying the fresh air, just like on that motorcycle ride? Do you really want to give that up?_

"Angy?"

Her head jerked back up to find them all waiting for her. She flashed them a smile and ran toward them, hoping they hadn't seen her thoughts projected on her face. They hurried out past the cold dank cells to either side, and as they reached the end of the hallway, the heard a siren scream all around them, nearly causing them to jump out of their shells.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb, but I think they've figured out we're here." Leonardo gritted his teeth at this new obstacle.

"Gee, that's a far out idea Leo," Mikey retorted, rolling his eyes.

"We must hurry before our exit is made unavailable to us." Master Splinter cut in before Leo could retort. "The Shredder will not be pleased to learn that we are here."

They hurried up the next flight of stairs, keeping to the shadows, until they found an air vent, kicking it in and quickly following it. Unbeknownst to the turtles, Angy was having troubles running. Her ribs burned with a lingering pain. That was odd; they seemed fine a little earlier (at least when she walked).

"Hey Angy?" Don's voice sounded hesitant.

"Hmm?" She panted as calmly as possible, afraid of him asking about her limp.

"You...crashed on that motorcycle, right?"

"Yea..." Just what she feared.

"So..." A pause. "How come you look like nothing happened? I mean, a crash like that would have left you really scraped up, if still alive, but you look barely touched."

Exhaling a slight breath of relief, "Oh... that's...Stockman's work," she responded. Angy quickly shut off the images of that huge syringe, the searing pain... "He used some kind of medicine to heal me really quickly. I'm not sure what it was, though."

Silence followed her statement as Donatello contemplated this and looked at the health of the girl.

Leaving the air duct, then stepped out onto a long narrow bridge that reached to the next set of stairs. Looking down, Angy saw the loading dock; about 10 stories down. She shivered as she followed her rescue squad. She just hoped she didn't fall, because that would be one serious headache. As they began to cross, Mikey grinned back at her, and then closed his eyes.

"The way of balance, and the way of invisibility," he said in his Master Splinter voice. His brothers and sensei glanced back and smiled when they heard Angy giggle. Trust Mikey to make a joke out of a serious situation.

"I fail to see what's so funny." A deep voice said behind her.

Angy froze. Oh no, please no. Not now. She slowly turned around.

There, at the other end of the long bridge, stood Hun, arms crossed, face angry, eyes on fire.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to move; let alone leave your cell." Angy began to shake, taking a step backwards, away from those burning eyes. The throb in her side became more apparent. She was in for it.

Mikey stepped in front of her, twirling his nunchucks.

"Don't you guys ever stay down?"

Hun flashed a grin at Angy before turning to the others. "Not while there are still turtles to tear up. I imagine you've heard of the unfortunate event that killed your little friend." Angy glanced at Leo and saw his katanas out, itching for blood to be spilt on them.

"So you're the one who threw Raph!" Don's voice rang accusingly loud as it echoed in all of their ears. Hun took a mock bow before crossing his arms. It was apparent to everyone now; Leo was barely containing his anger…any moment now he'd attack with merciless fury.

"Guilty as charged." He made a movement with his hand like a summon from Poseidon; a wave of black clad ninjas appeared, surrounding the bridge. Hun looked right at Angy and saluted to her, his fiery eyes now lit with the flame of sinful joy.

"I have to thank you once again, #996."

Confused, Angy took another step back. With an honest response of innocence, she squeaked, "What are you thanking me for?"

"You've brought the turtles and the rat right to us. By the end of tonight, your first task will be complete, and you'll be ready for behavior modification."

Angy's eyes widened as his words pierced her heart. He was right. She had led the rest of her friends to their demise as well. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have allowed them to come to her, right in the middle of their enemies' stronghold? She had to get them out. She didn't want to lose the rest of them, but how could she help? She took another step back as she saw Hun start to advance on them all. The others all took fighting stances, facing different directions. The turtles forced their gaze from her, trying not to make her feel guiltier. Angy glared down at her hands. What could she do-?

The clip.

She had to get it off. She could help them with those weird abilities of hers. Frantically she began clawing at her wrist. She had to help, she had to save them. She couldn't let them die just like Raph..._just like Raph_... She looked up and saw Hun still advancing. She had to get away so she could take this off. She took another step back, still tugging at that damned clip.

But her foot only met air.

Too late. Angy tried to regain her balance, but her inertia had already carried her over the edge and she was falling. She could see the turtles faces as the gaped down at her. She thought how familiar this seemed... just like Raph. She closed her eyes, thinking that it would be better this way, she wouldn't help the Foot anymore… _Don't let him hear you scream…_

...and maybe the turtles would escape, without her to worry about now. Yes, this was for the best... She resigned herself for the impact, waiting...

But instead of hitting hard iron or water, she fell into something a lot softer, more comfortable, and...it grunted? She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Hey there kid." Raphael's face beamed down at her silent teary face. "Fancy meeting you here. Did ya miss me?"

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes, you all predicted it. Raphael is still alive! But how? And what about Angy's visions? And what will happen to our heroes? Will Hun finally rid the world of the sewer dwellers? Find out in the next exciting episode...of.... DRAGON BALL Z!

Alix: -coughs and whispers- ET... wrong show.

ET: Oh...woops....

Alix: One more thing! Above it states "They had never really broken into any kind of Foot Headquarters before." Yes, yes, we know they do in the show… so don't go calling us on it! If you look at the previous chapters, you'll see that Stockman is still in his wheel chair and not a brain or anything like that. So, we intentionally put it during the series…before the turtles attack the giant Foot edifice. K?

Don: But didn't I make the sub after we attacked?

ET: Oops… Uh, Don, you made a pre-one that wasn't as good, right? Riiiiight? –nudge, pinch, nudge-

Don: Uuuum….


	9. StarCrossed

**A/N**: Heeeeeeeeello everyone! It's E.T. yet again! I have decided that I shall take over this chapter of the fanfic ('cause I'm just like that).

Alix: Actually, I'm just too busy to do the next one, so I told her to do it for me.

E.T.-grumbles- Yea, too busy driving Leo, Raph, and Mikey around with your new driver's license, so they don't have to put up with Don's driving.

Don: My driving isn't THAT bad.

Leo: Trust me Donny, it IS that bad.

Mikey: Alix… look out for that car! Aaaah!

Alix: Heh, heh, scared ya!

* * *

Chapter 9: Star-crossed

Angy couldn't believe her eyes. Despite all the odds, despite that huge explosion and that huge column of smoke she had seen, here was Raphael standing in front of her, and _smirking_ nonetheless. She reached out slowly, putting her hands on his cheeks, her palms feeling his cold, clammy skin. She struggled to find the right words, not sure what to say to someone she had thought to be gone forever.

"You're...alive... Oh geez Raph, you're really here."

He laughed, slowly putting her down on the rods of the bridge.

"What, you think a ten story drop and a huge explosion could stop me?" He gently poked her in the shoulder. "And what are YOU doing, getting captured by the Foot like that? I thought you were-" He was cut off by the sudden 'glomp' he received from Angy, who was sobbing her heart out. Her arms thrust themselves around his neck, as her head burrowed into his chest.

"Oh Raph I thought you were gone! I really did! I can't believe you're... that you..." She broke off as she searched for the right words again, and not finding them. She suddenly felt Raphael's arms around her, reassuring and keeping her safe.

"It's alright, Angy. Everything's going to be ok. We'll get you outta here. I promise." He let her go and held her at an arm's distance. He looked at her hands. "So...why didn't you pass out? You're not wearing any gloves."

Angy looked down at her palms. There were still a few scars from that first night an eternity or so ago. "It's this metal band on my wrist. Stockman says that it keeps my powers at bay. I guess... I should keep it on." Raph frowned and looked as if he was going to say something, but they both looked up as they heard a strange zipping sound above them.

Mikey was descending on a rope at incredible speed, "Angy, I'm coming for ya!" There were no Foot ninjas in sight. Mikey groaned as he landed, holding the carabineer tight and waiting for his brothers and sensei to climb down.

"Oh, I see how it is. You don't need my masterful rescuing skills?" Then the teary turtle turned towards Raph, "And I thought we were rid of you for good!" Mikey said in his most obnoxious tone.

Don landed next to the anchor of the chain and clapped Raphael on the shoulder. "No such luck for us, Mikey. Looks like we're stuck with him."

Leo flipped off the wire and grounded near Angy, not even pretending to hide the smile on his face. "That just means we have someone extra to do the dishes."

Raphael crossed his arms. "I missed you guys too."

"I am glad to see that you are alive and well my son." Master Splinter said; his eyes filled with tears that were quickly wiped away. "We have missed you in the Lair and we will be very pleased to have your presence fill it again."

Raphael bowed deeply to his Master, his countenance as serious as it could get. "Thank you, Master Splinter."

"What about Hun?" She whispered nervously.

"Taken care of," replied Leo with a cold, merciless tone.

Angy let out a sigh of relief. Things were looking so much better now. Raphael was alive; the turtles were all here, alive, reunited. Once they got back to the Lair, back _home_, all that would be left of this whole incident would be the throbbing in her side...that damned throbbing...

As if on cue, the pain in her side finally registered in her mind. She let out a gasp and clutched at her side. What was...why was the pain coming back? Why did it feel like her ribs were all being broken in half by some unknown force? And the pain was still building. Her vision began to swim, all the shapes around her blurred. There were voices... nice voices, comforting voices. The pain was quickly pulling her away from them. Far, far away.

Raphael was the first one to notice that Angy was no longer standing. With a strangled gasp he ran toward her, barely noticing as the casual conversation of his brothers became a cry of anguish at the sight of Angy's body on the floor. He slowly turned her over, searching for the source but not sure what to do as his genius brother kneeled next to him. "What's wrong with her?"

Donatello's fear and concern showed through his eyes. His previous conversation with her rang through his thoughts. "She must not have been fully healed from that motorcycle crash she had the night you disappeared."

"Can you do anything?"

"What can I do? I'm an engineer, not a doctor."

Master Splinter kneeled on the other side of her, placing his hand on her forehead and gently stroking her hair, his face overflowing with worry. "We must get her back to the Lair, and quickly. She needs rest and a safe place for it. We must leave immediately."

"That won't be necessary."

They all spun around and in that instant, all weapons were out and pointed toward Baxter Stockman, who was surrounded by a waiting tempest of black clad ninjas. He had an irritated frown on his face. "So Hun didn't dispose of you. That IS a drawback in my plans. No matter, as long as I get my test subject back-"

"You won't lay a finger on her." Leo sharpened his blades against one another, glaring his defiance and itching for blood. Michelangelo took a small step forward, nunchucks whirling.

"What did you do to Angy?"

Stockman shook his head at this turtle's ignorance. "I have done nothing to 996. Why would I? She is the perfect outcome of a well performed experiment... and with some pleasant yet surprising side effects I might add-"

"Her… ability to see the future."

Somewhat annoyed, Stockman continued, "She merely hasn't recovered from the injuries she received from that motorcycle crash, which is all your fault by the way. She didn't attend her daily inspection, so the pain reducing serum was not injected into her injuries. It has simply worn off." He tented his fingers and glared over them at his adversaries. "Now, I believe it is time I ended this little conversation. Foot ninjas! Get 996 back safely and with no further harm done to her; kill the turtles!" And with that, the gathering storm unleashed into a hurricane.

Leonardo didn't know what to do. He turned to his brothers, all in their own fighting stances, and then glanced at Angy.

"Well guys? Fight or flight?"

Raphael grinned and crossed his tsai with a clang. "I vote fight."

Mikey rolled his eyes. "You ALWAYS vote fight."

Master Splinter's voice decided them all. "I believe that our best course of action would be to retreat back to the submarine. We must get Anguissolah to safety."

**

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes, so the chapter is short, but I will quickly write the next one. I would have written more, but it would have been reaaaaaaaaaaaaally long. No thanks to a certain partner of mine…**

Alix: Don't hurt me! –cowers in fear-

ET: Of course not! Ahem…

Mikey: So what'll it be? Tar and feathering… draw and quartering… or just plain ol' mutilation?

Alix: Eep! –hides behind Raph-

Raph-twirls tsai menacingly and Alix runs away-

ET-gives Raph and Mikey twenty dollars each- What would I do without you?


	10. Guardian

**A/N**: ha HA! I am writing anozer chapter-sighs- Wow, I look at all the Spanish projects and history assignments I've missed to write all these chapters... I just hope you guys like it.

Alix-holding ice over eye from previous chapter incident- You _poor_ thing…

ET: By the way, we found some glitches in the system! When the turtles are going up the elevator with Traximus, they aren't supposed to have their weapons but there is a shot where you clearly see them wearing them.

Alix: And my personal favorite, the double Raphs! In The Lesson, when April asks the turtles to tutor her…Leo starts talking about how you "get a sixth sense for it," well…in the shot, you can see two Raphaels in the foreground. One is supposed to be Donatello, but the coloring editors made a mistake and colored the skin and sash to make him look like Raph.

Mikey: They're multiplying!

* * *

Chapter 10: Guardian 

Baxter Stockman was in a mix of emotions. His quarry was standing in front of him now, with no chance of escaping from his grasp, and he would be the one to get all of the credit, not Hun. But there was also fear mixed in with his smug attitude; if they should escape... if the experiment were to once again vanish into the jungle that was New York City- No. He mustn't think on that right now. He needed to focus on collecting 996 and killing the turtles. Those damn turtles would pay for-

He looked over at where his Foot Ninjas had been attacking, and saw that the turtles and the rat were gone. Along with his experiment.

Stockman slammed his fist in rage. "Find those terrapins and kill them! Bring me 996! NOW!"

* * *

Hearing said shout, the brothers picked up their pace, hurrying down the long corridors toward the docking bay. Occasionally there would be a group of the Foot waiting to intercept them, but they were always quickly taken care of. Every once in a while Angy would cry out, her eyes dilating behind her eyelids. Raphael, the one carrying her, would always make some shushing noise, and she would quiet again, falling back into the black folds of her subconscious. 

The pattering of several feet sounded from behind them. They all exchanged glances, confirming it was only a few foot ninjas attempting to catch up with them.

"We are here, my sons. Quickly now, take her into the ship. She cannot last long if we continue to carry around down here." Master Splinter leapt to the front entrance, awaiting the arrival of the unsuspecting wave. Donatello leapt inside the submarine, hurrying to the front and beginning the embarking process, while Leo sat next to him (so that Mikey wouldn't be tempted by all of the shiny buttons). Mikey and Raphael gently lowered Angy into the sub, carefully laying her on the sub floor, her head in Michelangelo's lap.

"We're ready to leave. Raph, tell Master Splinter to get in here, fast!" Donny pushed a few more buttons, and then poised his hand over a large blue button, waiting for his sensei. Raphael looked out of the entrance and called for his father, who quickly leapt in, buckling himself into a chair as Raph closed and locked the hatch.

"Let's book, Don!"

Donatello slammed his hand down on the ignition, and then pressed another sequence of buttons as the machine came to life, quickly speeding out of the camouflaged fortress. Michelangelo let out a loud cheer as they quickly sped for the docks of New York.

"Awesomely radical dude! We made it! We're alive!"

"My son! You must keep quiet. Anguissolah must rest. Although she is healed in her arms and legs, her ribs are still badly injured." He turned his attention to the front of the Shell Sub. "Donatello, perhaps you have brought something that will ease her pain?"

"Not really sensei." Don's voice was heavy with regret that he hadn't thought of everything.

"I have a band-aid!" called out Mikey.

"Um…that's nice Mikey. I have a roll of gauze… it won't really help for broken ribs."

"It'll have to do for now." Leo stood up and rooted through Don's bag. He produced the bandage and then walked to the back of the sub, squatting next to Angy's limp body. In an attempt to take away from the awkwardness of having to lift up Angy's shirt to apply the bandage, he looked to his new found brother. "So, Raph, you mind telling us how you survived splattering against the pavement of New York central?"

All eyes were now on Raphael (Don was watching through the reflection on the glass). Raph's eyes were fixed on Angy, trying to avoid the imploring eyes of his brothers and sensei. He took a deep breath, trying to find the right words for what he was about to say. "The truth is... I think someone..._caught_ me."

"Caught you?" Four voices spoke in unison, each with their own emotion mingling in echo.

"Yea, I know it sounds weird, but that's what I remember. Something caught me, in the middle of the street even, and then jumped down a man hole. I remember hearing tons of explosions above ground, but by that time whoever had been caring me was gone. They just dumped me in the water and left." Raph rubbed his eyes. "It was the deeper part of the sewers, where all the storm drains are, and it brought me out to the sea. I kind of hit my head… so I wasn't able to escape the currents of the water. I didn't know what had happened to Angy, so I decided to stay out of the way until I got a good idea of what the deal with the Foot was. I found one of their warehouses and decided to scope that out, thinking sooner or later she would turn up. I stayed there a long time, and when I finally found that floating fortress, I went back to the Lair and found that the sub was gone and none of you were there. I guessed you'd found it to, so I hurried to catch up. Just in time I might add." He looked at Angy again. "Couple of seconds more and I wouldn't have left until everyone of those ninja jerks was pushin' up daisies."

"And I thought you'd just bounced off of that hard head of yours." Mikey joked, trying to lighten the mood. Raph grabbed him, putting him in a headlock and nooggying for all he was worth. "OWOWOWOWOW!"

"D'you guys always gotta beat up on each other?" coughed out the girl from behind the turtles. It was apparent she was having troubles breathing. Angy's eyes were still closed, but Raph could see the smile on her face as she tried to sit up. "Little… help here." Mikey and Raph helped her to sit up, then continued picking on each other why she watched, smiling at how ridiculous Mikey looked trying to run away in such a small space.

Not able to move, Angy merely gazed at Leonardo, now sitting beside her. He grinned at her and coldly whispered so that only she could hear, "Don't worry, Hun won't ever hurt you or any of us again." Slightly surprised and also due to the pain, she only managed to nod her head.

"What do you mean by that?"

"When you fell, I beat him up so bad that he'd wish for death," Leo snarled under his breath, "I swore he'd pay for what he did."

"You didn't kill him… did you?"

"…No." There was an awkward silence following the conversation, but to Angy's surprise, Leo remained sitting beside her. She began to admire his raw determination and loyalty, especially after speaking with him several times telepathically. Angy rested her eyes to slink away from the pain and unwittingly leaned up against the blue turtle.

Leo grinned at his brothers' antics. Raph's reappearance had already started to build up the confidence in the family. When Angy was well and walking around again, then all would be fine again, and they could go back to living the way they had before Angy had run away. He noticed Angy's shallow breathing upon him when Don called out, "Land Ho, everyone!"

* * *

After settling the Shell Sub in a small, far off dock that wouldn't attract too much attention, the turtles, rat, and experiment began to make their way back to the warehouse. 

"I could really go for some cookie pizza pie right now," Mikey laughed, licking his lips. "And Angy'll help me make it!"

"Counting your eggs before the hatch," Don nonchalantly replied, "As if Angy could hold a mixing spoon, let alone walk."

"I can too," She coughed and released her grip on Leonardo. Carefully, she began to walk forwards, but was obviously having troubles.

Mainly sticking to the shadows so as not to be seen by idle passers, they eventually made it to the topside entrance. Before they could cross to it, Master Splinter put out his arm, halting the company.

"There is something here." He sniffed the air and took a tentative step forward. "Wait here, my sons." He flipped across the street, landing near the door. Slowly, the old rat opened it, sniffing the air, hoping to get a whiff of what he had smelt before. Splinter shook his head, letting out a heavy sigh. He must really be getting old if he smelled things that weren't there. He motioned for his sons to quickly bring Angy over. The sooner she was in bed and resting, the surer he would feel that she would recover quickly.

The strange procession quickly ran across the street, with Angy limping in the middle, Leo and Don on either side, helping her along. Hurrying into the warehouse and shutting the door behind them, they all let out a sigh of relief. They were almost home.

Transferring Angy to Raph's shoulders, Don walked forward, getting ready to bring up the strange alien elevator device. Before he could reach it, something- some_one_- jumped in front of him, landing on the device. Don's Bo staff was out and ready, but after a strange movement, his stick went flying.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I've only come for something that shouldn't be here." The speaker, a tall man with sunglasses but otherwise in shadow, hissed.

* * *

A/N: bum bum BUUUUUM! Told you it would be fast, and all written on a sugar headache with loud noisy turtles and family screaming at the TV during Super Bowl! 

Leo: Heh, sorry.

Alix: But they won…well the "4kids" super bowl at least.

Mikey: Twice in a row I might add. Battle Nexus AND Super Bowl Champion! Hahaha! By the way, where's the pie? I distinctively heard the word 'pie'!

Alix: ET and I are going to make cookie pizza this weekend if you want in.

Mikey: You bet I'm in!


	11. Sly Dog

**A/N:** Hi everybody! Alix here. Yes, I am actually writing this chapter of my own free will.

ET: Hey, you didn't write it as I dictated it to you! It should be: "Alix, sworn slave of ET, here."

Alix-whimpers- Do you want me to take out our TMNT playing cards for some poker?

ET: How about go fish but with turtles?

Alix: Yes mistress. Oh by the way, did I tell you that at work today three guys came in for orders (at different times) and they were named, Raphael, Leo, and Don (in that order)?

ET: It is a sign from the heavens!

Mikey: Why not me?

Alix: Don't worry, you'll be next.

* * *

Chapter 11:

Before Angy could blink, the other three turtles jumped in front of Don, weapons out. "You're not welcome here," warned Leonardo.

The shady figure laughed and stepped forward into the light, which penetrated the rafters of the ceiling. He had dark blue hair, which he wore up in a pony tail. A dark blue skin tight suit covered his body, with a beige trench coat over it. Around his neck was a gold medallion with a strange looking squid staring with piercing eyes.

"... you," whispered the blue turtle as he retracted his blades. However, Mikey and Raph kept their weapons aimed at the stranger, and Don was quick to follow suit after retrieving his staff.

"I've only come for something that shouldn't be," the strange man repeated. "My visit is brief. I've come for the creature."

"The creatu–Angy?" The girl quickly hid behind Raphael's shell as he confronted the stranger. All four turtles grew tense at the man's words. Even Master Splinter was on edge.

"What did I do?" She whimpered, not prepared to be kidnapped again. Well, the guys would never let that happen, right?

"The creature was created under the Shredder's eye. It was composed of illegal materials and DNA in a process that should never have been brought to this planet. Not to mention it had unwanted side effects that could cause serious harm for this world or any other. It must be destroyed at all costs."

"Destroyed!"

"No way, lard butt!" Raphael menacingly twirled his tsais. "Not a snowball's chance in hell."

"When we first met, you said I had made an ally that day. Well, if that's what you truly are, then you won't harm her. She won't do any harm around us." Leo stated as diplomatically as possible.

Mikey took a step back so that he could still see, "Woah, you met this guy before?"

"When we defeated the Shredder for the first time... but I don't know what to think now."

"Terrapin, that time we met, you told me that you had refused the Shredder and would do all in your power to defeat him. That creature is the product of his illegal experimentation and could be used for the destruction of all that you hold dear."

Donny shook his head angrily, determined to counter act the evidence this ponytailed man was trying to persuade them with. "Not as long as we keep her well blended . We could dye her hair, she won't wear gloves anymore-"

"Do you know how they found that abomination after it escaped in the first place?"

None of the turtles said anything, only giving blank looks in response.

"She carries a bar code on her foot that the Shredder could easily track down. And even if you stop his ninjas, he'll come back again. And again, and again. There is no escaping the Shredder, and especially no escaping that creature's horrid powers."

"Horrid powers?" Angy revealed her face from behind Raphael. The other turtles had almost forgotten her presence due to her previous silence. "I wouldn't call 'em powers... it doesn't really do anything... I mean, uh..."

"You were created to be the perfect spy: cat-like agility, ability to breathe underwater, calculate attacks of your opponents before they do them... and you can see the future."

"B-but... it doesn't work!" She pleaded, holding the red turtle's arm dearly. "I saw Raphael die, a-and he's right here. And see this thing on my wrist? I can't see any visions anymore...so, so...um yeah!"

"That's only a temporary solution," he continued, speaking to the turtles, as though Angy were an item and not a person, "Its powers will gradually increase in strength to a point that the bracelet cannot possibly shield. The Shredder will continue to hunt it down. And on top of all this, the creature was spawned from illegal materials. The project cannot survive."

The man slowly expelled a glowing blade from his coat, pointed towards Angy's hiding face. Raph gritted his teeth in rage, especially since he could sense Angy's fear. She was injured, exhausted, haunted by these visions of the future, and on top of all that, hunted for something completely out of her control. They had already helped her to escape once, were they to lose her so soon after finding her again?

Mikey stood close to Angy for support, hoping to reassure her that she wouldn't fall into the hands of this man, if you could even call him a man. Honestly, what kind of a guy has blue hair and wears it in a ponytail, walking around in spandex and a trench coat? Talk about a fashion mistake.

Leo unsheathed his blades yet again, wishing the situation could be different. He had been comforted in the fact that they had allies that would help them against the Shredder, but he had been wrong. This man was not to be trusted. Master Splinter and Donatello remained silent, contemplating a way to help the situation.

Don was not sure about the specifications of this 'bar code.' Maybe he could remove it, maybe not. As if this sunglasses-inside-where-there-is-no-sun guy would allow him to do that. If (if, if, if!) he could remove the code, maybe then the turtles could give her a make over. New clothes, special shoes for a new height, dye her hair a different color, contact lenses that made her eyes a different color. But even then, there was the problem with her powers. Maybe if he studied Angy's chemical makeup (or at least her bracelet), then he could find a way to control it. Maybe. This was all depending on so many factors and improbabilities.

"Wait…" Don began, standing between the man and Raph, now ready to pounce. "Can't we… talk about this?"

Without warning, the man slashed his blade in front of Don's blurred eyes. A piece of his bo staff quickly clattered on the floor.

"Oh. You're going down now," the purple sash turtle muttered under his breath. He advanced forwards to attack the man, only to be supported by his brothers. Suddenly, loud clanging noises could be heard among the dust of the warriors.

Angy stood, gazing at the fight silently. The pain in her ribs remained constant, but seemed to disappear by comparison to her anxiety. Exhaling slowly, the girl changed her attention to the bracelet on her wrist. She might as well take the blasted contraption off. It would not help her in the future, so why wear it?

Suddenly the girl had a stroke of genius and a sly smile crawled onto her face…

* * *

**A/N:** ET's going to kill me since this chapter isn't longer, but I suddenly got a cool idea and decided to save it for her in the next chapter. Oh, Alix, you sly dog, you!

Mikey: You're just trying to get on her good side since you're a lazy bum.

Alix: Maybe…


	12. Powers at Work

**A/N: **Yes, another chapter by me, Alix. Yay! And I'm typing this without ET's pestering and reminders.

Mikey: Quick! Someone toss her a cookie as reward.

Alix: Cookie, cookie, cookie!

* * *

Chapter 12: Powers at Work

Angy suddenly felt giddy with excitement. If her plan worked, it would solve her problem, at least for the moment. She caressed the shiny metal on her wrist, as she waited for a moment to sneak away. The turtles were unwittingly an excellent distraction. However, the girl was afraid that they would see her leave. What if they thought she was running away or ditching them?

Inhaling deeply, she thought, "It's a chance I'm willing to take." As the girl drifted backwards as unnoticeably as possible, two more strangers clad in the same attire as the first, appeared. Thrusting out their blades, they joined the fight.

Dust flew everywhere. The fight was turning ugly. Raphael lashed out, his hours upon weeks upon years of training had honed his and his brothers' skills to near perfection, but these three weirdoes were definitely giving them a run for their money. Even Master Splinter had joined the fray, catapulting into the nearest stranger with the full force of an enraged rat. Their combined efforts were holding them off, but after being knocked down, the strangers just got back up.

This was going to take awhile.

Seeing her opportunity of escape, the girl ran behind the Battle Shell. Alongside the parked vehicle lay a plethora of tools and gadgets. A smile crept up her face. One of them must be able to get her bracelet off… and then some.

A wrench. A hammer. A crowbar. A screwdriver. Nails, screws. Power tools. Kneeling on the floor, Angy paused nervously. She did not know how to use any of them. Panicked she sat, contemplating her next move. An earsplitting crash came from behind the car. She looked underneath to see Mikey on top of Donatello, both of them scrambling to get back up and join the dangerous dance of the other fighters. The girl had to hurry. Those five warriors helped her in an infinite number of ways, and she had to return the favor.

Grabbing the nearest… thing… (a crowbar), Angy placed one side underneath the metal restraint, and pushed as hard as she could, but stopped short after the pain in her wrist began to swell. Desperate, she clutched the screwdriver. Banging it onto a seam in the metal created a small dent but not one worth celebrating. The girl reached for the next item, the hammer, but also failed to wrench it off.

This wasn't working. She could see the small abrasions on her wrist.

But she had to get it off to make the rest of her plan work. Maybe there was something in the Battle Shell? The girl silently glided over to its side door and gently applied pressure. The door flew open to her unwanted surprise, and she, frightened, jumped into the van. The last thing she wanted was attention from the three intruders.

The pain in her chest was acting up again, the pounding once forgotten in her excitement building exponentially. It pinched at her sides, as she plopped to the ground. Clenching her teeth, Angy twisted her head towards the steering wheel. Suddenly the girl had an idea, remembering the many times Casey visited during her stay in TMNT headquarters. Casey taught her the art of grand theft auto. Her smile returned, when she thought of the wiring next to the ignition.

After slowly dragging herself towards it, Angy pulled and broke a piece of red wiring. Without concern of personal safety, she placed both ends into the dent of her metal bracelet. Several sparks flared up, as well as some tingling throughout her body.

After several seconds, it popped off.

She observed it carefully, hoping that the electricity hadn't fried the circuitry too bad.

Slowly, Angy could feel strength returning to her. Her ribs still ached, but now felt distant, as though her body was forcing it out of mind. Gazing at her hands, she felt them...come to life. She almost laughed as the blood in her veins began to fill with adrenaline, her eyes could make out so many details. She quietly turned and like a soft wind, blew out of the truck, taking the metal band with her.

Somersaulting from the frame of the car door to the truck's roof, Angy's heart pumped harder with excitement. She really _did_ have powers that actually worked. The fight below continued to rage as before, with flying weapons among other things. Searching carefully for the first stranger encountered, she found a wound up rope with a hangman's knot at her side. Perfect.

Her fear melted as she stood tall, spinning the rope with a nonchalant air. She thrust it upwards, the noose wrapping around a fan on the ceiling. With a single bound she jumped off, swinging towards the enemy. With calculated precision, she let go, landing behind him.

Almost instantly she thrust the metal bracelet onto the stranger's arm. It snapped abruptly as he twisted around to face Angy. Before he could strike her, she flipped over his head and held onto his neck, the only part of his body not covered in cloth.

"Let's see what's in your future!" She screamed as the pain shook her body violently. As she expected, the metal bracelet was reacting to the stranger's body (since Stockman must have designed it only for Angy). An electric shock surged through him, trying to reach Angy and use the man as a medium.

He writhed in shock, being torn between the electricity and growing strength of Angy's powers. The stranger was right: her powers _were_ much stronger than before. Instead of only harming Angy with dizzying visions, now her hands began to transfer her pain to the man.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ongoing fight abruptly stopped. The turtles, Master Splinter, and the two other enemies were watching intently at the spectacle to be seen. Angy was glowing bright red, her eyes burned with a fiery crimson. However, what scared the turtles most was her screams of pain.

Raphael knew this could not be good for her. If only several days ago she fainted from a mere grazing touch, then what effects would clutching another person for dear life have? Thinking of the consequences made butterflies fly in his stomach.

She might die.

"We gotta get her outta here!" Raphael yelled to his brothers nervously. The others nodded, obviously thinking the same thoughts as he was. "Donny!"

"I can't think of everything," he sighed with exasperation. "It's not as though I can pry her off of him, or make a huge distraction like… luring the Foot here to make these guys, the Foot's worst enemy, fight them and forget about us so we can escape."

"That's genius!" Mikey laughed, patting the turtle on the back.

"Do you only hear every other word?" The purple turtle looked around to see his brothers and sensei intently gazing at him with begging eyes. He sighed loudly, "I'll think of something."

"Well?"

"I'm thinking!"

To Angy's surprise, she did not see anything. No futuristic visions, nothing. She could sense the man was weakening, but that was from the electricity, not her. Her body was trying to suck the future out of this guy, but there was nothing to take.

He… wasn't human.

Her instincts were screaming it at her. She was not clutching skin. Well, she was, but there was not a soul thriving within it. This was not a person.

* * *

"Think of something yet?"

"Not yeno wait! Yes!" He smiled, running towards the Battle Shell with his brothers following suit. "Master Splinter, stay there with Angy. The bracelet and then the barcode on her foot. I could broadcast a signal from the van, attracting Stockman's trackers. Since Angy was smart enough to put the band onto the guy, the Foot will track down him. We can make a quick escape as the Foot heads here."

"What about the barcode?" Leo added.

"E.M.P.! I was tampering with a gun that creates an electromagnetic pulse but controlled, and if I aim it at her foot, maybe it'll stop whatever kind of electric tracking device is attached to her." He tossed the gun over to Raphael.

He cocked the gun, with a wickedly cool grin. "Bring it on."

"You've always wanted to say that haven't you?"

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, note to the peanut gallery: I know there are probably tons of inaccuracies in Don's plan, since I wrote it and I'm not exactly as smart the turtle.

Mikey: You got that right.

Alix: Quiet, you. Anyway, the info about the barcode was really interesting but it's kind of too late to change it now to make it more accurate. Our bad. So yeah. Next chapter is going to be written by ET, so you can be sure it'll be her top priority and thus posted quickly.

ET: If I ever get out of Cabaret rehearsal…


	13. Deceit of a Death

**A/N:** WEEEEEEEEee It's E.T. again! I'm so psyched! Sorry, last night was opening night for cabaret and I was follow spot (sorry, I'm not actually acting in the play). And we kicked some serious shell! HE HE! AAANYway, back to the loveliness of TMNT. I saw the episode where Mikey is transported to that one dimension and I LOVED IT! I shall keep that episode in my bosom for all eternity! (Sorry, I just had about 6 packs of PEZ and am just a taaaaaaaaad hyper)

Raph: Just a tad

E.T.: On a sad note, my TMNT watch is all broken now, so that makes me really sad.

Don: I can fix it for you... though it will be kinda creepy fixing something while I'm staring at myself.

E.T: Anyway, I'm gonna write the story now, so that I don't get too caught up in my one day off, or forget it in my reverie of the new episode on Fox kids! (It's still fox kids, not some weird thing like "4 Kids TV". That's Pokemon, thank you very much.)

* * *

Chapter 13: Deceit of a Death

Anguissolah was still holding on to this strange menace, feeling the pain surge through her body like one thousand daggers piercing her skin, pulling her soul through the holes. She couldn't really see around her, all she was centering on was this...thing she was clinging to. She could see his blue hair... his sunglasses...his sword... she had to let go, or she would be killed. The pain was too much... her touch beforehand had never brought this much agony. She couldn't hold on anymore.

Master Splinter jumped as he heard a blood curdling scream wrench itself from Anguissolah's throat. He had to act fast. He could not let the closest thing he had to a daughter be hurt because he did nothing.

"Hurry, my sons! You must advance your plan so that we may get Anguissolah to safety."

He leaped forward, kicking the other two strangers out of the way before landing in front of the struggling pain. For one of the few times in his life, Master Splinter was at a loss. If he tried to pull Anguissolah off of the stranger, he could be electrocuted as well, and he would be no good to her then. But he couldn't just stand there... wait! He remembered something Donatello had informed him about after reading a book on electricity. He looked at his walking stick. Wood could not conduct the waves efficiently! Without wasting anymore thought, he jumped up, and with one deft movement levered Anguissolah's body away from the man, and so the electric current.

The stranger's body, once separated from the conductor, fell to the floor, with not even a twitch. Angy landed on her back, letting out another yell, clenching her fists. She could feel the pain in her chest again, throbbing once more. She wanted to sit up, to see if her plan had worked... she hadn't seen the future, so she didn't think she would pass out. She just hoped that the guys were ok. Her strength had a limit, and she had just reached it.

She was aware there was someone beside her, propping her up. She looked at whoever it was and discovered Master Splinter smiling down at her "Do not worry, Anguissolah, you will be fine."

She smiled up at him. She could feel the familiar sensation of unconsciousness creeping over her, ridding her of the assumption that she would stay awake to see how things turned out. She closed her eyes, letting the blackness edging at her vision fill her mind's eye. "I believe you...Master Splinter. Thank you."

Donny leapt out of the back of the Battle Shell, dusting off his hands before motioning to Mikey to load the other two strangers inside. He had installed the clip from Angy's wrist into the mechanical working. Now all they had to do was take the gas guzzler down to some remote area on the outskirts of New York. He had taken out all the tracking equipment and made sure there was nothing that could lead back to the Lair. He sighed. Poor Battle Shell. He had a feeling this would happen a lot more in the future.

He looked over to where Angy was propped up against Master Splinter. The poor girl had passed out again. He could see Raphael aiming the gun at the foot with the strange black markings on it. They had to symbolize some kind of computer chip that was embedded in her foot. They'd have to remove it later, but for now they'd just have to bring it out of commission. He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, and he turned to see Leo standing there.

"They're all inside. Now what?"

Donny peered past him and into the back of the Battle Shell. They were stacked nicely. Typical Leo, had to be something close to feng shui.

"Now you, Mikey, and Master Splinter take Angy down into the Lair." He looked over to his bellicose brother, who was approaching with his newly made motorcycle. "Oh, wait!" Don yelled, running up to Angy with a pair of scissors. "I'm going to need some of her hair."

They all stared at him, Mikey raising an eyebrow."That's the creepiest thing I've ever heard you say. What, do you need the hair of our damsel in distress so that you don't die in battle? Or are you just a stalker?"

"You'll see," smiled a sly Donatello. "Anyways, Raph and I will take the Battle Shell away from here."

"Wow Donny! This is amazing! It's even better then my old Shell Cycle!" Raph's face was as bright as a light bulb as he pulled his helmet on, walking his bike to the entrance. "And all in faith that I'd be coming back, huh?"

"Well, yea." Donny said, rolling his eyes dramatically. "We couldn't get rid of you if we tied you up and threw you off of the Empire State Building, let alone a ten story business facility."

Raphael laughed as Don hopped into the front seat of the Battle Shell. As Leo opened the front garage entrance, first a red and then a green streak tore out, racing down the once quiet street. Leo shook his head as he closed and locked the warehouse's entrance.

"Who knew Donny was a speed demon?"

"Not me, that's for sure." Mikey said, picking up Angy as carefully as he could. As the elevator rose up in front of the three mutants, Mikey felt Angy stir slightly, almost as if in a deep sleep. He smiled as they stepped into the elevator that brought them down to sewer sweet sewer.

* * *

Raphael followed Don's rapid turns and acceleration to the letter, never truly realizing until now how frightening a driver his brother truly was. He smiled genuinely under his helmet, laughing at the image of Don behind the wheel acting as crazy as Mikey on his new hover board.

At the speed they were racing, they soon arrived at their destination. Raphael saw his brother stop and park in a shack near the docks, not far away from the Foot base they had escaped from hours earlier. Donatello jumped out of the Battle Shell as quickly as possible and motioned for his brother to follow. Hiding his bike in a small area near the shack, Raphael slunk back along the shadows, sidling up next to his brother.

"Ok, so what's the plan?"

"Making this up as I go. Help me get these guys out of our car," added the purple sash turtle, already carrying one on his shoulders. He placed the heavy man up against the shack, in such a way as to appear that the enemy was meditating, sword out.

"This'll make the Foot think he's waiting for a fight." With a grin, Raphael realized Don's intentions and quickly did the same with the other two unconscious strangers, grunting under the weight of both of them.

Donny gazed at the scene before him, and then turned to his brother with a mischievous grin. "Now, we need to set up a bomb in the shack."

Raph took a step back, his hands in the air. "Don't you mean _you_ need to set up a bomb?"

"Right. Well, then you get the honor of watching our good friends over there," replied Donatello, immediately jumping into the van's trunk. Raph mock groaned, but stayed where he was, with an eye on the three strangers, looking both ways before muttering to them under his breath. "So, how about them Yankees?"

Don laughed at his brother's antics, but didn't pause to make a remark about his brother's strange habits. There was no time to waste. In no time he connected the needed wires and set the remote trigger.

Then, systematically, Don headed towards the metal bracelet. Using his technical mojo, the turtle hooked up the satellite, conveniently installed in the Battle Shell. Flipping some switches quickly enhanced the signal of the bracelet. In a matter of time, the Foot would appear and assume the strangers were guarding this shack because Angy was inside.

Lastly, Don placed Angy's hair, the coup de grate, around the shack. He had to make certain some of the hair would not be incinerated in the blast of his bomb.

Raphael's voice sounded from the front of the shack, naggingly. "Hey Donny!"

"Busy," called out the turtle considering exactly where to place the hair. Leo must be rubbing off on him.

"The Foot ninjas are on the rooftops!"

"…that was fast." Don quickly dispersed the hair across the shack, hoping most of it would survive, and then ran outside to meet with his brother. They, being the superb teenage ninjas that they were, hid amidst the shadows.

"Now what?" Raph whispered as the ninjas began to flock on top of the rooftops, twirling his tsais.

"We need to wake those guys up somehow…" Don trailed off when suddenly Raph threw rocks at the three men. "Phst. Not like that."

"Well, it worked."

They both watched intently as the strangers stirred slowly, the Foot dropping down to greet them. Before Raphael or Donatello could blink, the leader lashed out without warning at the nearest Foot soldier, and they all began to fight in a never-ending dance. The black wave broke over the three strangers, but they held their own, slashing with bright swords, clearing each soldier that came close enough to the blade. Soon the blackness obscured their vision of the three.

Suddenly, the wave receded, a path clearing to the panting creatures in the center. All was still, the strangers unsure of what was going on, while the Foot waited. After letting the unease build for a moment or two, Hun appeared to reclaim the experiment.

"Where is it? In the shack?" He growled to the leader of the three. To the turtles' good fortune, the stranger refused to speak and spat at Hun's feet. With a loud cry of anger he attacked with his sword out, aiming for the self-proclaimed army of a man.

"Now?" whispered Raphael, holding his trigger-happy thumb on the button.

"Now."

* * *

Angy opened her eyes to the interior of a strange new room. In alarm at the different decorations, she tried to sit up, but stopped when she felt a sharp twinge in her chest. Her breath caught in her throat as she eased herself up against a pillow, sitting up so that she could better see the room.

It was ultimately the most girly room she would ever think to see. Her bed spread was a bright pink and decorated with little dolls, the sheets a matching pink with brushes and combs, lipstick, everything you would find in a hairdressers work bag. Her pajamas were purple with little yellow smiley faces all over it. At the other end, facing her with a huge smile and innocent button eyes, was a huge brown teddy bear with a large purple bow in its hair.

The ceiling was covered in glow in the dark planets, the five pointed stars glowing, the sun dully illuminating the room with its artificial light. In the right hand corner of the room sat a lava lamp atop a small white bookshelf, filled with different genres and titles, standing next to a dark purple bean bag. In the middle of the back wall was another book shelf, but instead of novels or comic books, it held little glass figurines and china dolls, the look being completed by a few old tea cups. Right next to the shelf, past the bulk of the teddy bear, she could see the tips of a TV poking out, with a few DVDs on the top. Upon closer inspection with her eyes, she read a few of the titles; Freaky Friday? Maid in Manhattan? The Notebook? Sleep Over? She grimaced, remembering seeing adds for those movies on TV and not liking the sound of most of them.

Looking to her right, she saw a brown bureau against the far wall, intricately designed with Barbie stickers. The sparkly purple cord to a pink faux fur phone traveled down the side, disappearing behind a lone chair at the corner closest to the door, where three pairs of gloves, black, white, and silver, lay quietly.

Angy didn't know whether to scream in horror or laugh in amusement. There's no way that this could be-

"Hey, you're awake!"

Angy turned slowly to see Donny beaming at her for a quick second before dashing out, toward the light of the Lair.

"Guys! She's awake! She's finally up!"

No way, was this honestly her-

"Hey, sleepy head!" Mikey poked his head in, but was soon pushed inside by the rush of the rest of his brothers to crowd into the room. Angy stifled a giggle as they picked themselves up, looking heartily embarrassed. Suddenly light flooded the room as a familiar face appeared, white teeth grinning.

"Hey, kid. I heard you had quite a few weeks, eh?"

"CASEY!" Angy almost jumped out of the bed. He walked over and gave her a gentle hug, smiling down at her happiness. He stepped back and saw her looking around the room again. He covered his mouth to keep from laughing. Angy looked to the anxious turtles standing at the door way.

"So...where am I right now, anyway?"

Mikey's eyes shone with pleasure. "It's your room, of course. Casey said it would make you smile. Do you like it?"

She paused, looking over at Casey with a suspicious eye. "Casey, did you really have something to do with this?"

Casey couldn't help it anymore, he started laughing. Soon Angy joined him, leaning back against the pillow. It soon spread to the rest of the group, lifting up to the rafters. Angy closed her eyes and listened to her friends all around her. It was good to be home.

Before the others could stop him, Mikey leapt forward, catching hold of Angy's arm and pulling her to her feet, hugging her with the happiness of a brother who's finally found his sister.

* * *

Uroku Saki paced back and forth, awaiting Hun's report. Anger welled up inside of him, considering how his plans were falling apart. Why couldn't he have the perfect lackeys, the ones who never failed? He stopped as the door opened, with Hun slinking in before it closed. The anger in Saki grew even more. He did not like the look on his servant's face one bit. Hun went down on one knee, staring intently at the floor.

"Sir, #996… it's been destroyed," Hun hesitantly choked out of his throat, afraid to admit failure again. He raised his colossal hand, revealing strands of hair, along with a metal bracelet. Maybe he could still get out of this, if Stockman took the rap. His master already hated the man, might as well get him in trouble instead of himself. "Stockman made the experiment too fragile."

"Stockman," Saki spat out. "He has failed me for the LAST time." Hun let out an internal sigh of relief.

"… and so have you." The fear came back 10 times stronger then before. "B-but master…"

"Out of my sight!" As his faithful servant did so, running out the huge doors, Saki smashed his fist into the nearby desk. Even if he managed to create another, the experiment would not have the same side effects. It would not have power to see the future. The project was pointless now.

Wasted money. Wasted time.

Angy could barely walk through the familiar working of her now official home. Her attempts at suppressing a full out grin failed miserably, not that she was complaining.

After noticing the missing lock in the middle of her hair, Angy demanded the turtles to fix it. Laughing among themselves, they were afraid of touching it. A quick game of rock paper scissors chose Mikey as the barber (oh the horror!). Angy nearly decided to leave her hair a mess when she saw him twirling the scissors, with an evil grin on his face. Raphael finally managed to convince her that Mikey wouldn't take advantage of the situation, reassuring her that if Mikey gave her a bad haircut, they'd give him an even worse pummeling. The event went off without a hitch.

"Well now that you're all prepped and pretty," Mikey joked, putting the scissors back in the kitchen drawer. "We're overdue for our movie marathon! Sick or not, you are watching my marathon."

Angy moaned, taking a step back. "Mikey, I already let you cut my hair! Don't you think that's enough torture for one day?"

"Don't worry Angy," Raphael laughed as the other two turtles nodded to his next comment, "We won't make you suffer alone."

"Awesome!" Mikey pumped his fists in the air. "An all out watching spree!"

Before the girl knew it, she was sitting in between Raph and Mikey (Leo and Don were on the outside of the couch), with Casey on the floor, clutching the popcorn. Master Splinter sat in his armchair, looking pleased that his family was finally all together.

"Nothing but the Matrix, Lord of the Rings, and nonstop gore awaiting!" called out Mikey as he clicked 'play.'

For once, Angy was truly happy. This was perfect. Who cared if her powers would grow in strength? When that happened, her family would find a way. And besides, all that mattered now was her immediate happiness. So how was she going to survive 17 hours of movies? She grinned as she watched Gandalf and Frodo laugh on the screen, good friends reuniting again, snuggling deeper into the safe warmth of her friends...brothers...

She'd find a way.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, and no offense to anyone who likes the movies mentioned above, they're just chick flicks, so we thought we'd use 'em.

Alix: Yay, we finished the story! My first complete one, hehe. Tell my if you guys want an epilogue for this, because in many ways, things are still left undone. At least I think. Anyway, thanks faithful reviewers, we dedicate this whole story to you all!

E.T: Well everyone, looks like that's about a rap. I hope that you all enjoyed our little fanfic and I hope that I can write some more. (Just as soon as I get good ideas and not really gross ones that my friends keep telling me). Thank you all for reading our story and reviewing, and long live the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Master Splinter. Farewell and Good Night!


End file.
